Understanding
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Ketika banyak orang yang tidak tahan dengan berbagai macam kelakuanmu, aku akan tetap disini untuk memahamimu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Understanding….

.

.

By Kasumi Misuto

.

.

Ketika banyak orang yang tidak tahan dengan berbagai macam kelakuanmu, aku akan tetap disini untuk memahamimu.

.

.

.

Pukul dua belas malam….

Setelah selesai menonton berita mengenai konflik antara Korea selatan dan Korea utara di televise, aku segera berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarku. Barangkali kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa menonton acara yang seperti itu. Salahkanlah pada tugas diskusi besok yang menyertakan pembahasan mengenai konflik Korea utara dan Korea selatan.

Mungkin bagi mereka yang ingin cara instan, mereka akan langsung membuka browser dan mencari mengenai konflik itu. Namun salahkanlah pada tugas kepanitiaan yang kuemban yang membuatku harus menetap di sekolah sebagai kuli dadakan dalam rangka 'pembangunan dan pembagian stan bazar dies natalis SMA Konoha'.

Kuperhatikan lagi catatanku mengenai berita tadi. Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku kembali melangkah menaiki tangga.

Aku mulai membuka pintu kamarku ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kulihat kamar yang berada di sebelahku. Kurasa penghuninya belum tidur.

Aku mencoba untuk membuka pintunya. Tidak terkunci. Dan aku mendapati sesosok manusia yang hampir seumuran denganku (aku lahir beberapa menit lebih awal darinya) sedang sibuk menggambar pola-pola di atas kertas gambar. Dia duduk di atas lantai. Di belakangnya terdapat tempat tidur yang mungkin jika dia capek dengan mudahnya dia menyandarkan diri di samping tempat tidur. Di depannya terdapat meja kecil seukuran dadanya (jika dia sedang duduk bersila seperti sekarang). Dan di atas mejanya itu terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah dinodai dengan sketsa yang menurutku cukup indah.

Kurasa saat ini dia tidak sadar kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya. Dalam diam dia berkonsentrasi. Dan akhirnya….

" Hoah…. Capek bener….."

Dia merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan bersandar di samping tempat tidur. Dan saat itulah dia melihatku.

" Kurasa jam tidurmu sudah terlewat beberapa jam yang lalu," ucapku seraya melihat kea rah jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Dia segera mengikuti arah pandanganku. Dan ujung-ujungnya?

Ah… senyum trade-mark itu lagi. Tak ada yang lain apa?

" Senyum palsu lagi. Ada yang lebih palsu lagi?" ucapku. Dia hanya menggeleng.

" Ini sudah yang paling asli," ucapnya. " Memangnya aku harus bagaimana lagi? Menyerigai sepertimu? Bisa-bisa aku dituduh sebagai remaja mesum tahu!"

Heh? Dengan berkata seperti itu secara tak langsung kau menyebutku mesum!

" Gomen, kau tersinggung ya?" ucapnya dengan khawatir. Aku hanya tersenyum. Kau terlalu mengintrospeksi diri, Sai.

" Kalau orang lain pasti kau akan langsung melayang ke udara dan kembali ke bumi sekitar lima menit kemudian," komentarku.

" Sou ka, hm….. lalu bagaimana caranya untuk memulai sebuah gurauan? Padahal aku lihat banyak orang-orang yang melakukan lebih dari ini dan mendapatkan respon berupa tertawa," ucapnya seraya memegangi dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

" Memang ada yang serius. Tapi ada juga yang memiliki pikiran yang berlebihan sepertimu. Orang itu berbeda-beda, Sai."

Aku melongok ke arah kertas gambarnya yang berukuran A3. Gambarnya bagus.

" Bagaimana menurutmu? Gambarnya bagus tidak? " tanyanya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak percaya diri seperti ini?

" Ini sudah lebih dari kata bagus kok. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

" Ada tugas kelompok. Aku bertugas untuk menggambar desainnya. Nanti dipindah ke atas kayu dan diukir."

" Kenapa tidak besok saja? Ini sudah terlalu malam, Sai."

" Mau bagaimana lagi? Besok sudah persiapan pemindahan ke atas kayu. Dan dari tadi Sumaru nagih-nagih terus lewat sms," ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Dia menimpa gambarannya yang sebelumnya dibuat dengan pensil HB dengan pensil 2B. kulihat sekali lagi. Kurasa teman yang satu kelompok dengan Sai akan sangat beruntung.

Tes

Tes

Tes

" Ugh…."

Tiga titik berwarna merah tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas kertas gambar. Aku terkejut. Bukan karena gambarnya yang menjadi tak bagus lagi. Tapi asal titik berwarna merah itu.

Aku segera berlari ke belakang Sai. mencoba untuk meletakkan lengan kananku ke punggungnya. Berjaga-jaga agar dia tidak terjatuh ke belakang. Sumpah! Ini pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun terakhir aku melihat Sai mimisan seperti ini. darah terus mengalir dan menetes. Aku segera menarik kertas gambarnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Mencoba mengamankan hasil usahanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menarik selimut yang tak jauh dariku dan menggunakannya untuk mengusap hidungnya. Lama-lama pikiran gila mulai merasukiku. Bagaimana jika darah Sai habis gara-gara mimisan?

" Aku hanya kecapekan. Daijoubu," ucapnya. Dia menoleh ke arah kertasnya yang berada di atas lantai lalu menghela napas.

" Sudah! Sekarang istirahat!"

" Tapi bagaimana dengan….."

" Itu biarkan aku yang urus. Sekarang kau tinggal menebalkan bagian yang terkena darahmu itu dengan sesuatu yang bisa terlihat. Setelah itu sisanya biar aku yang urus," ucapku. Darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir.

Sai menuruti apa yang aku katakan. Banyak yang bilang aku ini adalah 'pawang' bagi Sai. sebenarnya Sai itu sederhana. Dia hanya ingin dimengerti. Namun bagi mereka yang terlalu sering berpikir yang 'rumit', Sai sama dengan benang yang sudah kusut dan susah untuk diuntai lagi.

Aku segera pergi ke kamarku dan mengambil selimut.

Dia segera berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Aku menyelimutinya dengan selimutku dan segera duduk di depan meja yang ditempati oleh Sai tadi. Aku segera mengambil spidol hitam dan menebalkan gambar Sai.

" Sasu….."

" Hn?"

" Jangan bilang siapa-siapa…"

" Aku akan bilang siapa-siapa kalau kau masih cerewet dan tidak tidur. Awas saja kalau kau pura-pura! Aku bisa tahu gerak-gerikmu!" ucapku seraya mengacungkan spidol yang aku pegang. Dia hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya membelakangiku.

" Oyasuminasai….."

" Hn."

Setelah selesai menebalkan gambarnya, aku segera berjalan menuju ke dapur dan mencari kertas yang sering dipakai oleh Kaa-san untuk melapisi bagian bawah loyang roti. Setelah menemukannya, aku segera pergi ke kamarku untuk mencari kertas karbon.

Setelah seluruh bahan tersedia, aku segera memulai rencanaku.

Aku menaruh kertas roti itu tepat di atas kertas gambar dan menyalinnya dengan menggunakan spidol. Setelah selesai, aku segera meletakkan kertas karbon di atas kertas A3 yang baru. Dengan hati-hati aku menimpanya dengan kertas roti yang sudah 'kugambari' tadi.

Setelah perjuangan yang tak mudah, akhirnya aku berhasil menyalin gambar Sai. Kurasa tidak ada bedanya dengan yang original.

Aku merapikan alat-alat tulis milik Sai. Aku sering bersama Sai di kamar ini jadi aku tahu letak barang-barang di ruangan ini. kulihat lagi ke arah jam dinding. Sudah pukul setengah dua. Kurasa besok aku akan mengikuti jejak Shikamaru, teman sekelasku yang suka tidur di jam-jam pelajaran. Yah, asalkan tidak tidur dalam diskusi saja aku sudah bersyukur.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sai. kurasa saat ini dia benar-benar tidur. Kuperhatikan lagi dirinya yang terbalut selimut milikku itu. Pikiranku melayang mengenai 'peristiwa' lima tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

" Sai-kun dinyatakan sembuh."

Aku benar-benar senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Dokter Tsunade. Kurasa sekaranglah saatnya Sai merasakan kebebasan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan dulu. Kedua orang tua kami pun sangat senang. Terutama Kaa-san.

Sai mulai memasuki berbagai macam kegiatan sekolah. Pulang malam adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Masa itu adalah masa yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sai juga meningkatkan prestasinya di bidang akademik. Sudah banyak piagam yang dia dapatkan. Entah itu karena partisipasinya *dia tidak selalu masuk dalam tiga besar jika mengikuti olimpiade di luar sekolah* ataupun karena dia memang masuk ke tiga besar.

Dan sekarang saja dia berhasil masuk ke SMA Konoha dengan jalur PMDK. Entah kenapa aku sering mempertanyakan otaknya yang bisa sangat pintar seperti itu. Padahal, dia sama sekali tidak mengikuti bimbingan belajar di luar sekolah.

Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Kak Itachi. Andaikan saja Kak Itachi masih hidup, mungkin dia akan menantang Sai dengan berbagai macam 'kompetisi'. Sayangnya, Kak Itachi sudah tidak ada disini lagi.

Kalimat yang telah dikatakan oleh Dokter Tsunade merupakan bukti kalau aku tidak akan sendiri. Sudah cukup Kak Itachi saja yang meninggalkan kami. Namun bukan berarti aku lebih memilih Sai daripada Kak Itachi. Aku hanya tidak ingin sendirian disini. Di rumah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

'ddrrrtttttt…. Ddddrrttttt…'

.

.

.

.

Getaran yang berasal dari ponsel milik Sai mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku melihat sebuah pesan singkat diterima.

Baiklah, sekali-kali melihat ponsel orang tidak masalah kan? Lagian, siapa yang mengirim pesan singkat jam-jam segini?

'bagaimana tugasnya? Besok sudah harus dipindah. Pokoknya besok harus jadi.'

Aku melihat ke arah Sai yang masih tertidur. Apa mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi barusan? Oh, tentu saja tidak tahu. Sai kelelahan hingga mimisan seperti itu. Aku kembali memandang 'lukisan' yang baru saja aku jiplak tadi. Apa mereka pikir menggambar seperti itu mudah?

Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Toh mungkin saja Sai yang memang agak malas. Tugas begini seharusnya dikerjakan jauh-jauh hari. Bukannya malah ngelembur dan ujung-ujungnya aku yang membereskan.

Aku mengetikkan huruf 'Y' dan segera mengirimkan kata (huruf) itu kepada sang pengirim pesan singkat. Beberapa detik kemudian tak ada pesan singkat lagi. Kurasa si pengirim sudah selesai dengan acara menanyakan-apa-sudah-selesai-gambarnya.

Aku menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan dan berjalan menuju ke kamarku. Dengan mata yang kurasa tinggal lima watt, aku segera tidur dan berharap agar suara jam wekerku sampai ke telingaku esok pagi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sial! Aku kesiangan!"

Aku segera bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Tinggal empat puluh lima menit lagi menuju jam pelajaran pertama dan aku masih sibuk di dalam kamar mandi. Kurasa Sai akan meninggalkanku dan ujung-ujungnya aku akan berangkat sendiri (lagi).

Aku segera berlari menuju ke ruang makan. aku mendapati Kaa-san yang sedang sibuk menggoreng sesuatu *aku hanya dengar suara sesuatu yang basah dimasukkan ke dalam minyak panas dari arah dapur*.

Aku beranjak menuju ke arah dapur yang dekat dengan ruang makan. kudapati Kaa-san yang sedang sibuk menggoreng ikan.

" Kaa-san, apa Sai sudah berangkat?" tanyaku. Kaa-san membalikkan badannya dan menggeleng.

" Sai tidak bisa masuk hari ini," ucapnya. " Suratnya ada di atas meja," ucapnya seraya menunjuk kea rah meja dengan sutil yang digunakannya untuk menggoreng. Aku berjalan menghampiri dan mengambil surat itu. Apa karena kejadian tadi malam? Bagaimana aku tidak merasakannya?

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku berjingkat kaget.

" Titip gambarnya ya. Onegai," pintanya. Aku memandangnya sekali lagi. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Kurasa dia baru bangun tidur. Aku segera mengambil gambar yang ada di tangannya. Kaa-san terkejut dan menghampiri kami.

" Sai? sudah enakan? Hm?"

Sai hanya menggeleng. Kaa-san membantu Sai untuk berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Karena 'gorengan' Kaa-san yang tidak bisa ditinggal, akhirnya aku yang membantu Sai untuk berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. tubuhnya lemas seperti tidak ada tulangnya. Padahal,dia itu kurus bagaikan kulit pembalut tulang*?*.

" Sai, kamu mau makan ya? Kaa-san sudah masakkan masakan yang enak dan kesukaanmu," ucap Kaa-san dari arah dapur. Sai menghela napas.

" Kaa-san mau masak enak kalau sedang sakit saja," komentarnya. Aku hanya mendengus geli. Kaa-san hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya kan?

Hm…. Mengingatkanku pada saat itu saja. Saat Sai yang sedang sakit dan tidak selera makan. Hm, saat itu aku 'membantu'-nya dengan menghabiskan separuh makanan yang seharusnya menjadi milik Sai seutuhnya.

Alright, back to the topic.

Aku baru sadar sudah saatnya aku berangkat (ngebut) ke sekolah. Aku hanya mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan menjejalkannya sedikit demi sidikit ke dalam mulutku. Kertas yang tadi kupegang segera kugulung dan kumasukkan ke dalam tas.

Dan sekarang aku sedang makan lembar terakhir dari rotiku di dalam bus yang penuh sesak.

.

.

.

'jam pertama akan dimulai lima menit lagi'

Aku segera berlari dan menerobos ke pintu pagar yang akan segera ditutup oleh Asuma-sensei. Di belakangku ada Chouji yang menghela napas frustasi karena pintu pagar yang telah di tutup. Aku segera berlari menuju ke kelasku dan mendudukkan diri di atas kursi. Napasku masih terengah-engah namun masih ada satu tugas lagi yang harus kukerjakan.

Aku segera mengeluarkan gulungan yang berada di dalam tasku dan segera (lagi) melesat menuju kelas sepuluh lima, kelas tempat Sai menuntut ilmu. Namun takdir berkata lain, saat itu sedang dimulai pelajaran dari Danzo-sensei. Guru pelajaran seni yang terkenal dengan ketepatan waktu-nya.

Saat itu pintu kelas sedang di tutup. Dan dari luar aku bisa mendengarkan percakapan anggota dari kelompok Sai yang mengeluh mengenai gambar mereka yang belum 'datang'. Mereka bahkan menyalahkan Sai yang datang terlambat.

Sai tidak terlambat!

Sai sedang sakit.

" Hoy Teme, ngapain kamu celingak-celinguk di depan kelasku?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto, teman sekelas Sai yang terengah-engah. Aku menyerahkan surat ijin Sai beserta kertas gambarnya.

" Dobe, aku titip ini. kasihkan sama kelompoknya Sai," ucapku.

" Kenapa enggak masuk aja?" ucapnya watados. Kurasa dia masih belum tahu.

" Masalahnya adalah kelasmu yang sudah ada gurunya," ucapku seraya menunjuk pintu kelasnya yang tertutup dengan jempol kananku. Dia langsung bergegas untuk masuk ke kelas setelah merampas surat ijin dan gambar milik Sai.

Aku pun berjalan santai menuju ke kelasku. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran sastra Jepang dengan gurunya adalah Kakashi-sensei yang sering bertemu dengan nenek-nenek di jalan dan membantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti dugaanku, sejak jam kedua hingga jam kelima aku mengikuti jejak Shikamaru. Untunglah pelajaran yang melibatkan diskusi 'terjadi' di jam ketujuh dan kedelapan. Jadi aku dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

Aku pulang bersama anggota rookie 9. Yah, sebutan kami untuk siswa-siswa yang dulunya pernah satu SMP. Sai juga termasuk di dalamnya. Kami bahkan membuat grup di situs jejaring social dengan anggota para alumni se angkatan kami. Kami menamai diri kami sebagai anggota dari rookie 9 karena hanya kami bersembilan yang berhasil masuk dalam SMA Konoha yang merupakan SMA favorit.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku menemukan kejanggalan. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang dalam keadaan diam. Kurasa ini bukan saatnya 'rapat keluarga' karena aku tidak melihat Sai di ruang tamu ini. kaa-san menatapku dan memegangi pundakku.

" Sasuke, bolehkah Kaa-san minta sesuatu?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.author's note:

Setelah beberapa minggu vakum akhirnya Kasumi bisa balik lagi. terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic Kasumi yang jauh dari sempurna ini.

Terakhir, Kasumi minta review-nya ya….

Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Understanding chapter 2

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju ke kamarku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Setelah melewati proses 'pendinginan' akhirnya aku siap. Aku segera mengganti baju dan menggantung seragamku yang masih dipakai besok. Aku segera keluar dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Sai.

Aku mengetuk pintunya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sai, aku mau masuk. Mau tidak mau," ucapku. Aku memutar gagang pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Kucari sosok itu yang ternyata sedang duduk di pojokan. Aku menghela napas dan menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Sekarang apa yang membuatmu putus asa seperti itu? Bukankah kau telah melaluinya dulu? Dan hebatnya saat itu kau masih kanak-kanak. Dan sekarang? Kau sudah lebih besar dan ehm, dewasa mungkin? Jadi aku yakin kau bisa melewati ini sekali lagi," ucapku.

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandangku. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendecih. Aku pun terkejut.

"Apa kau menghina secara tak langsung?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang agak…. Entahlah…. Sewot mungkin?

"Gomen. Bukan maksudku untuk…. Aku tahu dari Kaa-san kalau penyakit itu kambuh lagi dan kupikir kau akan…."

Belum selesai aku berbicara, dia langsung tertawa.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Haduh….. sasuke… Sasuke… " ucapnya seraya mengelus dada. Aku menjadi bingung. Memang ada yang salah ya?

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu?"

"Hn."

Dia menghela napas.

"Sai, kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamar? Tou-san dan Kaa-san khawatir padamu. Mereka pikir kau…."

"Aku Cuma butuh waktu untuk meresapi apa yang terjadi. Kurasa itu juga salahku. Aku terlalu terfosfir dan jadilah yang seperti ini," ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan. Namun dalam hati aku senang karena Sai tidak kehilangan semangatnya.

Aku senang…

Sangat senang…..

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan gambarku? Sudah kau berikan? Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa."

"Tentu saja sudah. Aku itu tidak sepertimu yang mau melakukan pekerjaan ketika mepet saja," ucapku. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"He? Tau dari mana?"

"kau mengerjakan gambar itu tadi malam. Dan biar kutebak, kau sudah menundanya selama beberapa tahun," ucapku. Dia mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Teman-teman memintaku dua hari yang lalu. Waktu itu aku merasa sangat lelah. Setiap mau menggambar rasanya tidak kuat untuk mengangkat pensil. Dan tadi malam aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya," jawabnya.

Aku menghela napas. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah? Namun kali ini aku lebih membela Sai. entah bagaimana menurut kalian. Perbincangan ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi.

Flashback on

"Hoy Teme, memangnya Sai sakit apa?"

Aku menoleh ke sampingku dan mendapati seorang remaja seumuranku dengan rambut oranye. Saat ini kami sedang menunggu bus yang sering lewat di depan SMA kami bersama anggota rookie 9. Hanya saja mereka sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri (termasuk Shikamaru yang tertidur di pos satpam).

"Entahlah."

"Kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan Sai begitu?"

"Kenapa kau Tanya-tanya?"

"Teman satu kelompok Sai mengeluh mengenai keterlambatan Sai dalam mengumpulkan gambarnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah Sai itu termasuk kelompok yang sering menunda-nunda waktu. Soalnya tugas itu sudah dikasih sama Danzo-sensei seminggu yang lalu," ucap Naruto. Aku hanya terkejut. Sumpah,Sai bukan termasuk orang yang suka menunda-nunda waktu. Ataukah?

"Tadi malam aku membantunya menggambar. Dan saat itu dia sudah terlihat lemas," ucapku. Aku tidak menjelaskan bagaiman detailnya. " Kurasa dia anemia," dustaku. Meskipun aku tidak mengakui dalam hati kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sai.

"Ow, jadi yang salah Sai. eh Sasuke,kau tahu tidak? Sai itu termasuk orang dengan banyak haters-nya di kelas," ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ketika diberi tugas di kelompoknya, dia sering telat dalam menyelesaikannya. Aku sendiri sampai bingung. Karena itu banyak siswa yang kesal ketika mereka mengetahui kalau Sai masuk dalam kelompok mereka."

"Sebegitukah?"

Saat ini aku mempunyai misi. Aku harus menguak bagaimana bisa Sai menjadi seperti ini.

Flashback off

"Ne, Sasuke. Kalau seandainya kau mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi di kelas dan siswa-siswi selain kamu di kelas itu remidi semua, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku terkejut dan segera membuat gambaran visual di kepalaku.

"Entahlah, kalau ditinjau dari teman-teman ya rasanya tidak adil juga. Memangnya kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mengalaminya," ucapku was-was. Sai termasuk orang yang mudah 'merasa'. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu tajam. Aku sendiri bingung. Sai mampu memahami perasaan orang lain namun jarang ada orang yang mampu memahaminya. Aku bersyukur masih ada orang seperti Ino Yamanaka yang mampu memahaminya.

Bahkan, gadis yang berstatus sebagai pacar Sai itu merasa sangat senang bisa menjadi pacar Sai. katanya sih, jarang ada orang seperti Sai. yah, memang jarang. Seandainya 'banyak orang' itu mampu memahami Sai…

"Padahal aku sama sekali tidak menutupi kertas jawabanku. Aku menaruhnya di pinggir meja agar bisa terlihat. Mereka tidak sudi melihatnya. Dan ketika aku mendapatkan nilai itu, mereka marah padaku," ucapnya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau mereka marah? Mereka mungkin hanya jengkel dan nanti mereka akan baikan lagi. Kau masih ingat kan ketika kau mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi di bidang biologi saat masih di SMP dulu. Ino yang merupakan 'anak' dari guru biologi kita langsung sewot begitu," ucapku. " Dan sekarang kalian malah menjadi sepasang kekasih terunik."

"Tidak Sas, aku tahu."

"Tahu apa?" tanyaku. Meskipun aku tahu ketajaman perasaan Sai, aku ingin dia menepisnya.

"Aku tahu marah yang mereka rasakan. Dan usahamu untuk menenangkanku tidak akan berhasil, Uchiha Sasuke."

Tuh kan? Dia mampu membaca perasaanku.

"Dan tou-san serta Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir tentang keadaanku. Aku kuat seperti yang kau harapkan. Jadi jangan khawatir. Oke?" ucapnya. Aku tahu Sai hanya berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun aku juga lega juga karena dia kuat seperti yang kuharapkan. Meskipun pikiran buruk terus menghantuiku.

Sai, kau benar-benar tidak terduga.

Cklek…

Aku dan Sai menoleh serempak kea rah sumber suara. Sebuah kepala dengan rambut pirang pucat menyembul dari balik pintu. Dengan wajah yang memerah, dia menghampiri kami.

"Sai? kau sakit apa? Perasaanku tidak enak dari tadi pagi," ucapnya seraya berjongkok di depan kami.

"Tenanglah. Aku masih bisa sembuh kok. Kau ini berpikir yang tidak-tidak saja! Kalau kau terus berpikir seperti itu bisa-bisa malah jadi doa lho!" ucap Sai. yang diomongi hanya mempout-kan bibirnya dan meninju lengan Sai.

"Ehem! Aku masih ada disini," ucapku dengan setengah menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah mereka yang memerah. Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga disini.

Namun ketika aku membuka pintu, muncullah seorang gadis berambut pink. Dia langsung memelukku.

"Sasuke-kun! Aitakata!" ucapnya. Aku hanya gelagapan. Dan ujung-ujungnya…..

"Ehem! Kami masih ada disini," ucap Sai dengan cengengesan. Skor awal : 1-1!

" Urusai!"

Kami berempat segera duduk di ruang tamu. Aku dan Sai segera berjalan menuju ke dapur. Kami membuka-buka kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan. Berharap agar ada sesuatu yang cocok untuk dimakan bersama. Kan kami tuan rumahnya….

Setelah memotong semangka dan membawa beberapa bungkus snack kami berjalan keluar. Dan yang kami temukan adalah dua orang gadis yang sibuk bergosip entah apa.

"Ino, kau ini! tiba-tiba saja nyelonong dan dan masuk ke kamar laki-laki. Kalau aku bertindak yang tidak-tidak bagaimana jadinya?" ucap Sai (menggurui). Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar ceramah dari Sai. kurasa Ino ada benarnya juga.

"Kan tadi aku clingak-clinguk enggak ada orang. Jadi nyelonong aja daripada nungguin sampe tua di luar," jawab Ino dengan bibir yang maju ke depan (memang ada ya maju ke belakang?). sakura masih sibuk memakan semangka sedangkan aku beranjak menuju ke rak tempat menyimpan berbagai macam DVD koleksi kami. Sewaktu Sai masih 'dinyatakan sembuh', kami sering travelling setiap liburan dan inilah hasilnya. Tapi kalau travelling bersama yang lain Sai pasti membeli banyak buku.

"Haduh….. kau ini. oh ya, ketahuilah satu hal. Wanita yang datang ataupun 'apel' ke tempat cowoknya bisa dapat image jelek Ino. Hargamu bakalan turun!"

Haduh, ceramahnya belum selesai-selesai juga….

"Kalian mau nonton film apa kali ini? horror, action, atau kolosal?" tanyaku seraya mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Lama-lama aku kasihan juga dengan Ino.

"Aku mau yang horror!" ucap Ino antusias. Sai menghela napas.

"Terakhir kamu nonton film horror malamnya kamu terus-terusan sms bahkan meneleponku gara-gara takut tidur sendirian. Kau yakin mau nonton? Disini horror-nya ekstrem lho!" ucap Sai.

"Ekstrem? Heh! Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua suka lihat-lihat yang begituan!" ucap Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan manis di kedua tangannya di gerakkan ke atas-dan ke bawah. Semua kecuali Sakura (termasuk aku) sweatdrop.

" Yang ada hanya pikiranmu yang begituan Sakura," selaku. Aku mengambil kaset film horror berjudul 'The ring'. "Aku putar yang ini ya," ucapku seraya melambaikan cover kaset itu di depan mereka. Sai tiba-tiba maju dan mendekatiku.

"Jangan itu. itu terlalu menakutkan. Coba kaset yang 'Woman In Black' aja. Itu gak terlalu serem," katanya seraya melihat-lihat ke dalam rak. Ino berlari menghampiri kami.

"Sai! kau ini! aku bilang berani ya berani!" ucapnya dengan sedikit blushing. Sai hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan session mencarinya. Ino berjongkok di sampingnya (rak itu tepat berada di bawah televise) dan mengambil sebuah cover. Tertulis 'The Ring 2'.

"Aku mau ini!" ucapnya. Sai menghela napas.

"Wakata! Nanti malem jangan nelpon sambil nangis-nangis ya!"

"Hm!"

Kami mengambil posisi masing-masing dan mulailah session teriak tidak jelas. Sakura sudah memeluk bahkan meremas lenganku. Kurasa lenganku bakalan memar di akhir film ini. sedangkan Sai hanya berwajah datar yang sama sepertiku. Ino sudah berkali-kali bersembunyi di punggung Sai.

"Bilangin kalau hantunya udah selesai muncul," ucap Ino seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sai hanya tertawa seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Mereka itu tidak nyata. Cuma cerita fiksi Ino! Haduh….. tadi siapa yang minta diputerkan film horror?" ucap Sai seraya masih mengelus kepala Ino. Aku menjadi iri. Bayangkan saja! Sakura memang tidak menjerit ataupun teriak tidak jelas. Namun sebagai gantinya dia meremas lenganku tanpa ampun dan matanya masih focus ke layar kaca.

Setelah 'selesai' dengan 'acara', kami aku dan Sai berinisiatif untuk mengantarkan mereka ke rumah masing-masing. Pada awalnya aku 'tidak tega'. Mengingat keadaan Sai yang seperti itu. namun anehnya selama di rumah tadi Sai tidak menunjukkan 'tanda-tanda'. Kurasa itu karena Ino. Dan lebih baik aku mengantarkan Sakura pulang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Aku, Sai beserta Kaa-san pergi untuk menemui Dokter Tsunade. Kali ini berkaitan dengan keadaan Sai. Tou-san tidak bisa mengantar karena sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu Sai akan sakit hati. namun sekarang tidak. Yah,saat itu Sai memang 'dipaksa' untuk berpikir dewasa. Bagaikan pisang yang dikarbit.

Meskipun matang, tapi memiliki beberapa kelemahan.

"Bisa bicara sebentar dengan Mikoto-san?" ucap Dokter Tsunade setelah memeriksa Sai. aku segera berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan sedangkan Kaa-san masih berbicara dengan Dokter Tsunade di luar.

"Sasuke, kalau kupikir-pikir biayaku lebih mahal daripada biayamu," ucap Sai. Aku terkejut dengan pernyataan itu.

"Padahal kalau dibuat sekolah, pasti sudah…."

"Cukup! Sudah! Tak ada komentar lagi!" ucapku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan segala komentarnya. Tidak! Aku hanya jengkel karena pikiran itu. Pikiran mengenai Itachi-nii yang sudah mendapatkan uluran semangat dan harapan akan 'kebangkitan'-nya dari koma selama beberapa bulan karena kecelakaan namun ujung-ujungnya juga mati!

Ujung-ujungnya juga pergi!

"Kau memikirkan Itachi-nii ya? Kurasa itu bukan salahnya kok. Aku yakin dia saat itu sedang berjuang namun tidak kesampaian," ucap Sai. aku menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau tidak percaya? Biar kuceritakan. Sebenarnya aku merahasiakan ini dari kalian semua," ucapnya. "Kau ingat ketika aku koma dulu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Saat itu aku merasa berada di hutan. Lalu muncul sesuatu seperti helicopter yang menurunkan tangga tali. Aku berusaha meraihnya tapi berkali-kali gagal. Namun setelah berusaha akhirnya aku berhasil meraihnya. Dan saat itu muncul cahaya yang sangat terang. Aku menutup mataku dan ketika membuka mata aku sedang terbaring di rumah sakit," terangnya. Sekali lagi aku terkejut. Dia menaruh tangannya di pundakku.

"Kumohon jangan membawa kebencian berlarut-larut,"tambahnya.

"Lalu sekarang! Kau mau mengikuti jejak Itachi-nii?!" bentakku tak sengaja. Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dengar, Dokter Tsunade sedang menjelaskan ini pada Kaa-san. aku sudah tidak kuat untuk kemoterapi lagi."

"Itu bukan berarti kau akan mati!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku Cuma takut."

"Takut kenapa? Aku, Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan selalu disini. begitu juga dengan teman-teman! Kami akan mendukungmu!"

"Justru itu yang aku takutkan!"

Aku terkejut. Baru kali ini aku mendengar Sai yang berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Setelah itu dia memalingkan wajahnya. Aku mengelus lengannya yang merupakan 'titik' ketenangannya. Hanya aku dan Kaa-san yang tahu titik ini.

"Kau takut apa? Malaikat kematian?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku hanya takut… bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan kalian? Bagaimana jika aku….."

"Sudahlah. Masih ada jalan lain. Pokoknya kau harus sembuh! Nanti kalau sembuh aku janji akan memberimu hadiah!" ucapku setengah bergurau. Dia hanya tersenyum.

Aku yakin kau akan berhasil. Kau tidak akan pergi lebih dulu.

Terkadang aku merasa iri. Merasa iri pada kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek yang umurnya sudah kepala lima lebih tapi tetap sehat. Sedangkan Sai…..

Kenapa Tuhan tidak begitu adil?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

.

Ada yang mau review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Understanding chapter 3

Setelah percakapan itu kami segera pulang. Sai meminta agar waktu pengobatan dilaksanakan setelah dirinya secara resmi 'lepas' dari jabatannya sebagai ketua redaksi majalah sekolah. Yah, sebulan lagi majalah sekolah kami akan dirilis. Pembagian majalah sekolah setiap satu semester sekali. dan edisi kali ini 'dilengkapi' Sai sebagai ketua redaksinya. Alasannya cukup sederhana…

"Aku tidak ingin membebani wakil dan anak buahku. Terutama mereka yang baru pertama kali jadi redaksi."

"Kan kau sudah menjelaskan pada mereka. Menemani mereka mengerjakan artikel tiap pulang sekolah hingga petang. Belum lagi dengan berbagai macam bantuan yang kauberikan. Kurang apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tega melepas mereka."

"Ow….. kau ini benar-benar memanjakan mereka. Padahal waktu kau masih jadi 'Kouhai', kau bersama-sama teman satu redaksi pada dilepas. Ketua-nya malah Cuma minta hasil jadi."

"Karena itu, aku tidak ingin bersikap seperti mereka. Aku juga berharap jika para Kouhai sudah jadi Senpai, mereka tidak melepas Kouhai mereka yang belum tahu arah."

"Mulia sekali tujuanmu."

"Tidak juga. Lagian, kalau kulepas tanpa bimbingan kurasa majalah semester ini bakalan hancur."

"Ada udang di balik batu oh tidak, ada modus dibalik kemuliaanmu," komentarku. Dia hanya tertawa.

Percakapan itu masih terngiang di kepalaku. Untung saja Sai menepuk pundakku saat ini. kalau tidak, mungkin saja bis yang kutumpangi ini akan berjalan terus tanpa tahu ada seorang siswa yang 'kelewat tujuan'.

Kami segera berjalan santai memasuki sekolah. Kenapa santai?

Karena ada Sai yang selalu jauh dari apa yang namanya 'buku absen BK'. Sedangkan aku…

Yah, mungkin terlambat sekitar lima kali lagi aku bakalan menjadi 'artis buku absen BK'.

Kami segera memasuki kelas masing-masing. Kelasku adalah sepuluh empat, sedangkan Sai sepuluh lima. Aku tentu saja masuk lebih dulu dan dia hanya berjalan lurus. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada upacara. Dan jika tidak ada upacara berarti jam pulang akan lebih awal. Aku bisa segera pulang dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas ekonomi-ku yang seabrek di rumah.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Dan sekarang adalah pelajaran dari Kakashi-sensei. Jika jam-jam terakhir seperti ini maka dia tidak akan terlambat. Asal kalian tahu, Kakashi-sensei adalah wali kelas tetangga alias kelas sepuluh lima.

Aku membaringkan kepalaku di atas meja. Pelajaran di jam-jam terakhir memang menyusahkan. Selalu membuat ngantuk. Kebetulan dalam rolling tempat duduk, posisiku berada di bagian pinggir dekat jendela nomor dua dari belakang. Aku akan duduk disini hingga minggu depan.

Tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak. Entah kenapa aku kepikiran Sai. kalau sudah seperti ini, kurasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Aku segera ijin ke toilet.

Aku berpura-pura berjalan menuju ke toilet yang arahnya sama dengan tujuan asliku : kelas sepuluh lima. Aku melirik sebentar di balik kaca dan melihat Sai beserta teman satu kelompoknya yang sedang presentasi. Aku menghela napas lega. Namun tiba-tiba…..

Brukkk…..

Kami-sama!

Sai tiba-tiba pingsan. Mungkin leukositnya benar-benar meningkat. Aku segera berlari namun kuurungkan niatku ketika Naruto bergegas maju bersama teman-temannya yang lain dan segera berusaha untuk membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Aku sangat bersyukur mengetahui masih ada yang peduli dengan Sai. aku segera berjalan di belakang siswa-siswa yang membawa Sai ke ruang kesehatan. Dalam 'perjalanan', aku melihat mereka berkerumun dan akhirnya bubar juga.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan pemandangan yang membuatku ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Hei, kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

"Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa simpatimu."

"Alah, apaling dia hanya berbohong. Nanti dia juga bangun sendiri."

Terlihat senyum dan wajah bahagia yang muncul di di wajah mereka. Kurasa karena…

BANGSAT!

Setidaknya jangan tunjukkan wajah Akuman di depanku. Ah tidak, aku cukup bersyukur Sai tidak melihat ini. sudah cukup ….

Aku segera berjalan dan memasuki ruang kesehatan. Ketika itu juga bel pulang berbunyi. disana aku bisa melihat Sai yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya memang agak pucat. Di sampingnya ada Naruto dan Sora yang menungguinya. Yang lain? Mereka hanya peduli pada jam pulang.

"Sai, aku bawa motor. Kuantar ne?" kata Sora. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Tidak usah. Ini sudah diluar tanggung jawabmu. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Kau mau diboikot teman-temanmu? Yang kukhawatirkan adalah jabatanmu sebagai ketua kelas," ucap Sai dengan senyum. Kurasa aku mulai memahami konflik internal kelas sepuluh lima.

"Ini bukan sebagai kewajibanku! Aku juga pernah berutang budi denganmu. Lagipula, kau berbeda dari yang mereka pikirkan," ucap Sora. Arigatou Kami-sama. Ada satu orang lagi yang mau mengerti.

"Ehem!"

Aku yang berada dalam posisi di depan pintu segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kakashi-sensei yang berdiri di belakangku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur Sai bersama Kakashi-sensei.

Setelah perbincangan lama akhirnya mereka mau melepaskan Sai untuk pulang sendiri bersamaku. Kakashi-sensei pun setuju. Mengingat hubunganku dengan Sai serta Naruto yang rencananya akan pulang naik bis bersama.

"Sai, kau yakin?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Sai mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok Sensei. Lihat, aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri dengan normal," ucap Sai seraya berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja yang bagian atasnya terdapat segelas teh. Kurasa itu memang dibuatkan untuk Sai. Sai segera meminumnya hingga habis. Yah, untuk menghargai yang membuat.

Kami bertiga segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengambil tas. Setelah itu kami menunggu bus di dekat gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja…..

"Aku menemukanmu…"

"Hwa….."

Suara dengan aksen gothic dan teriakan dari Naruto cukup membuat kepalaku mau pecah. Sedangkan Sai hanya tertawa. Ternyata suara berunsur gothic itu berasal dari Shino. Siswa kelas sepuluh satu yang merupakan bagian dari peliput majalah sekolah. Pasti dia kemari karena…..

"Sai, aku minta pendapatmu. Menurutmu foto yang bagus untuk dipajang di artikel ini yang mana?" ucapnya seraya menunjukkan dua lembar kertas pada Sai. setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Sai mengajak Shino untuk berdiskusi di dalam pos satpam.

"Jangan kelamaan ya Sai! Nanti ketinggalan bus," ucap Naruto. Sai hanya melambaikan tangan dari arah pos satpam. Aku sendiri sibuk bersandar di gerbang sekolah. Dan akhirnya bus yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Naruto sibuk menarik-narik Sai dan aku sendiri segera masuk.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya….

Malam ini aku berniat untuk belajar bersama dengan Sai. yah, sebenarnya Cuma mau konsultasi warna apa yang harus kugunakan untuk mewarnai poster. Namun ujung-ujungnya dia ikut-ikutan membantu. Taruhan, besok pasti akan muncul sebuah pertanyaan: 'background ini sama ini kok agak beda ya?'

Padahal aku memakai warna yang sama!

"Ne Sasuke. Apa masih ada waktu?" Tanya Sai tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut. Pasti maksudnya…

"Waktu buat apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Kurasa ada yang sudah insyaf tuh. Lebih baik sedikit daripada tidak ada kan? Lagian kau sudah memegang si ketua," ucapku. Dia hanya menghela napas.

"Dia bukan sentral. Apa aku perlu membunuh mereka ya?" ucap Sai.

"Heh! Kau mau masuk penjara?" ucapku gelagapan. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana pikiran Sai saat ini. mungkin saja Sai sudah memendam ini sejak dulu. Sai, kau sekarang benar-benar sebuah bom waktu!

"Aku sudah muak! Aku sudah menjaga sikapku dan ucapanku! Dan mereka!"

"Pasti ada jalan lain Sai," ucapku. Aku sangat takut jika Sai kembali seperti dulu. Seseorang yang tidak bisa menjaga omongannya. Sekali ngomong pasti langsung menusuk.

Aku tidak mau Sai kembali….

"Sora seperti itu karena dia adalah ketua kelas. Jadi itu memang bisa dibilang sebagai kewajibannya kepada sang wakil," ucap sai.

"He? Kau seorang wakil?"

"Baru tahu? Kau pikir kenapa aku sering mengikuti technical meeting perwakilan kelas?"

"Kupikir kau itu MPK."

"MPK kelasku ya begitulah. Para wanita jalang yang suka bersolek tak mau melaksanakan kewajiban namun jika masalah hak langsung berebut bak anjing kelaparan," ucap Sai tanpa ekspresi.

"Cukup! Sudah cukup! Aku mengerti!"

Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Sai. aku tahu…

"Kau tidak berkata seperti ini kan di sekolah? Hm?"

Sai hanya menggeleng. aku tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masak mie ramen instan? Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah tidur. Sambil nunggu kita nonton film horror," ucapku. Sai sangat suka dengan yang namanya mie ramen. Kurasa duduk sebangku dengan Naruto-lah penyebabnya.

Dddrrrtttt…dddrrttt

Aku meraih ponsel-ku yang berada di dekat meja. Kulihat sebuah pesan singkat yang baru masuk.

'panitia bazar dies natalis SMA Konoha harap masuk pukul enam pagi untuk mengurusi masalah bazar besok malam'

Aku baru ingat kalau bazar akan diadakan besok malam. Dan sekarang kami sedang sibuk dengan cup ramen yang telah berisi air panas. Kami segera duduk tenang di depan layar televise sambil menyaksikan film horror 'Stay alive'.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, berterima kasihlah pada 'acara' tadi malam. Sekarang aku sedang bergegas (berlari mungkin?) menuju ke ruang OSIS yang telah dipenuhi oleh para panitia. Namun beberapa kalimat yang terlontar dari teman sekelas Sai membuatku melambatkan langkahku dan berpura-pura sedang mengutak-atik ponselku. Padahal aku dari tadi hanya membuka tutup kunci dan menu utama.

'Hey aku punya teman yang dulunya satu sekolah sama Sai. dulu dia pernah pura-pura pingsan pas mau mengerjakan soal di depan kelas.'

'Jangan-jangan Sai juga…..'

'lihat saja. Masak habis pingsan langsung bangun lagi dan anehnya tidak ada apa-apa tuh.'

'Kurasa begitu.'

Fiuh… sebegitukah Sai berani membohongi mereka. Andaikan mereka tahu kalau tadi malam Sai langsung drop dan sekarang tidak masuk sekolah? Dan mulai sekarang Sai harus mengikuti pengobatan setelah mendapatkan paksaan dari beberapa orang termasuk aku sendiri.

"Hoi Teme! Ngapain kau enak-enakan disitu? Orang panitia pada ngumpul gara-gara defisit ini malah nyante ga jelas begitu."

Teriakan Naruto membuat beberapa orang yang memperbincangkan Sai menoleh ke arahku. Untung aku sudah memasang Walkman dan bertingkah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Yah, ternyata pake headset! Hoi!"

"Woi! Sakit tahu! Kau mau bikin aku budhek apa!" teriakku tak kalah keras.

"Habisnya kau diteriakin enggak dengar sih!"

Kami berdua segera berlalu menuju ke ruang OSIS. Aku masih bersikap biasanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Karena aku tidak ingin mengundang masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi Teme! Sound-nya gimana? Bentar lagi host-nya mau pentas," ucap Naruto. aku yang sedang santai di atas panggung bersama panitia lain hanya mengangguk. Sebentar lagi adalah pembukaan bazar dan para 'kuli dadakan' sedang 'teler'. Bagaimana tidak ? kami berkerja sejak istirahat pertama hingga pukul setengah enam.

Jepret!

Aku segera melindungi mataku dari blitz kamera. Dan pelakunya adalah Shino. Melihat Shino yang merupakan anggota redaksi mengingatkanku pada Sai. Andaikan dia ada disini…..

"Hoi Shino! Masak aku enggak difoto sih?" Tanya Kiba. Shino hanya tersenyum. Naruto ikut bergabung dengan yang lain. Dan acara narsis pun dimulai.

Jepret!

"Makasih ya Shino!" ucap para pelaku narsis *aku hanya duduk-duduk menghadap ke arah lain*.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Shino datar. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

"Ya buat potretnya."

"Siapa bilang aku motret kalian? Aku motret mereka yang lagi gotong-gotong drum di belakang kalian," ucap shino. Posisi drum memang agak tinggi dari kami. Di tambah tinggi dari panggung ini sendiri, memotret dari bawah memang cukup kelihatan.

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara panitia dan seksi dokumentasi.

"Hei panitia kumpul!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pembukaan bazar, aku dan Kiba berjalan berkeliling stan-stan dari kelas sepuluh hingga dua belas. Barang-barang yang dijual pun cukup menarik. Meskipun bisa dibilang mahal juga. Sebenarnya aku mau segera pulang. Namun apa daya, panitia harus tetap di 'TKP' hingga acara selesai.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, buat apa aku pulang? Sai sedang di rumah sakit dan kedua orang tuaku pasti sedang bergantian menjaganya. Kulihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Kudengar Sai tidak masuk. Dia anemia lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Lalu? Perasaanku tidak enak sejak kemarin. Dia sering mengeluh pusing dan ketika kuantar tidak mau. Alesannya sebentar lagi jam pulang," terang Naruto. Aku menghela napas.

"Mereka bahkan tidak perduli. Ngapain kau peduli?" ucapku tiba-tiba tanpa sadar. Dan saat itu juga aku menunjuk stan kelas Naruto. Naruto terkejut dan segera menguasai diri.

"Aku khawatir. Kami sudah sekelas sejak lama. Apa salah kalau aku peduli? Katakan padaku Sasuke," ucapnya seraya berjalan menjauh dari keramaian. Aku segera mengikutinya.

Dan aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Tak kusangka ternyata…" ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewa. Kurasa dia kecewa karena tidak bisa menyakinkan teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Setelah melewati obrolan panjang, kami segera bergegas menuju ke ruang panitia untuk briefing mengenai bazar yang akan diakhiri besok malam.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 'patroli' di sekitar sekolah, akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela napas lega karena tugasku dan para panitia lain telah berakhir. Kami sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga terakhir kami hanya untuk memberi tahu para 'penghuni' sekolah untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah karena batas waktu bazar adalah pukul enam hingga Sembilan malam.

Kulirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Fiuh, waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat. Belum lagi setelah ini aku harus membarengi panitia yang cewek dikarenakan alasan keamanan. Untung saja Sakura bukan bagian dari panitia. Kalau iya, mungkin bakalan terjadi perang dunia ketiga saat rapat penutupan tadi.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang melelahkan, akhirnya aku berhasil sampai di rumah. Suasana rumah sangatlah sepi. Kedua orang tuaku berada di rumah sakit dan akhirnya aku sendirian di sini. Aku berjalan menuju ke arah kamar. Ketika membuka pintu, pandanganku tertarik pada pintu kamar yang tepat berada di sampingku.

Mungkin jam segini kau belum tidur, gumamku. Kurasa saat ini kau sedang membohongi Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang percaya kalau kau sedang tidur. Kurasa kalau bukan Tou-san yang angkat bicara pasti kau sedang berdebat dengan Kaa-san yang terus menyuruhmu untuk tidur.

Ah, kau mengingatkanku mengenai kemah tahun lalu. Mengenai regumu yang termasuk regu paling tanggap. Tentu saja! Disaat yang lain sedang molor dan terdengar suara panggilan pinru,kau sebagai pinru segera bangkit dan berkumpul lebih awal. Regu yang lain memberikan applause. Padahal, kau tidak tidur semalaman kan? Kau bukan orang yang 'mudah tidur' di tempat asing.

Pagi harinya…

Aku segera mengenakan sepatuku. Kulirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih pada Azuma-sensei yang memberikan 4 hari mulai dari kemarin sebagai sebuah 'vacum day'. Yah, itu karena usul dari teman-teman. Bagaimana bisa focus di pelajaran jika kita harus mengurusi bazar dan sebaliknya?

Aku hanya memanaskan air dan menuangkannya ke dalam cup ramen. Aku masih sibuk menyiapkan 'seragam' yang kugunakan untuk patroli nanti malam sambil menunggu mie ramennya matang. Setelah itu aku memakannya dengan batas waktu lima menit. Maklum, kebiasaan diklat.

Saat ini aku sedang menaiki bus dan berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit. Jalan menuju ke sekolah dan rumah sakit memang searah dan tempat rumah sakit memang 'sebelum' sekolah. Aku mendongak ke atas dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang siswi berseragam identitas sekolahku dari balik kaca kamar lantai dua. Siswi itu berambut pirang pucat.

Pirang pucat?

Yah, pasti itu Ino.

Aku melambatkan langkahku. Daripada menjadi orang ketiga pengganggu suasana?

Dan sampailah di depan pintu kamar ini. samar-samar aku mendengar pembicaraan dari luar.

"Sai… boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Cium aku."

Cup!

"Udah."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Apa lagi? Kan sudah kucium di pipi. Oh, kau mau di dahi?"

"Disini!"

"Maaf, aku bukan pencium yang hebat kalau masalah itu."

"Kuajari!"

"He? Ternyata kau pernah…..hehehe gomen. Aku tidak bisa kalau disitu."

"Kenapa? Aku habis makan ramen lho tadi pagi. Kau tidak mau mencicipi? Hm?"

"Sejak kapan kau mau makan ramen?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Masalahnya aku baru saja minum obat. Dan hah…. Mulutku bau obat."

Sejak kapan aku suka menjadi penguping begini?

Cklek!

"Sasuke?"ucap Ino terkejut. Posisinya sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Sai. Sai sendiri sedang sibuk membaca buku paket fisika. Sudah sakit masih saja mikir pelajaran.

"Ino?" ucapku pura-pura terkejut. Padahal aku bisa melihat mereka berdua dari luar tadi.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Sai. Aku menggeleng. sai terkejut. Aku segera menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku ke sekolah jam delapan atau setengah Sembilan nanti. Kan lagi vacum," ucapku. Sai hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kok tujuanmu sama denganku sih?" komentar Ino. Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku. Setelah itu kami bercengkrama hingga kedua orang tuaku datang dari kafe rumah sakit. Setelah itu aku dan Ino bergegas menuju ke sekolah.

Di lorong rumah sakit Ino mengajakku untuk duduk di pinggiran. Di sana memang ada banyak tempat duduk.

"Tadi malam aku dengar dari Naruto kalau Sai sudah parah. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya. Kurasa hubungan kekerabatan antara Ino dan Naruto membuat Ino tahu mengenai semua ini. Aku mengangguk. Ino hanya menunduk. Menatap ke arah rok-nya.

"Dia masih bisa sembuh kan?"

"Bagaimana kau berpendapat seperti itu?"

"Karena yang aku dengar jika penyakit itu datang untuk kedua kalinya, maka penderita tidak tertolong lagi."

Dia masih menunduk. Kurasa dia sedang menahan tangis. Aku segera mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan memberikan sapu tangan itu padanya. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin karena warna sapu tangan itu adalah pink.

"Itu punya Sakura. Terselip waktu dia pinjam tas kempingku waktu dia berkemah di puncak tiga bulan lalu," terangku. Dia hanya kembali menatap rok-nya sambil mengusapkan sapu tangan itu di wajahnya. namun tiba-tiba air matanya keluar lebih banyak. Aku pun panic. Orang –orang yang lewat mulai memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Sial!

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Malu dilihat orang," ucapku. Dia menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Gomen. Aku Cuma teringat saat aku gagal di final olimpiade. Waktu itu aku hampir menangis dan Sai yang menenangkanku," ucapnya. Aku mulai penasaran.

"Awalnya dia berkata 'kau terlihat sangat jelek ketika menangis. Membuat yang punya jadi malu punya pacar seperti itu'. wajahnya pun tanpa ekspresi," ucapnya.

"Lalu kau langsung diam begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku mulai berlinang air mata. Sai mulai panic. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang dia katakan sama persis dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi."

Aku tersenyum. Padahal aku melakukannya secara spontan. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengajak ino untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Author's note:

Gomen ceritanya masih datar. Soalnya ini masih pendinginan. Sebentar lagi bakalan pembakaran (?).

Terakhir…. Review please….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Understanding chapter 4

.

.

.

Aku masih menunggu dengan setia di samping Sai yang memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. Melihat jarum yang cukup besar menusuk ke bagian tulang belakangmu cukup membuatmu bergidik bukan? Apa kalian penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

Aku hanya bisa mengusap lengan Sai. memberitahukan kalau dia tidak sendiri disini. yah, aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. meskipun hanya sebersit perasaan sakit di dadaku melihat dirinya yang tidak sanggup melakukan apapun karena rasa sakit yang terlalu dalam. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluh, menggertakkan giginya ataupun mencengkram sesuatu. Dia hanya terbaring lemah dengan napas satu-satu.

Selesai menjalani pengobatan, Sai meminta kedua orang tua kami untuk pulang. Kurasa itu adalah cara yang bagus mengingat dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa tertidur 'sepenuhnya' di tempat asing.

Setelah berdebat, akhirnya sai diijinkan pulang dengan satu syarat. Yaitu dia harus istirahat total dari segala aktivitas. Sai yang mendengarkan hal itu hanya cemberut. Yah, dengan ancaman kalau dia harus dikurung di rumah sakit kalau dia tidak mau menuruti syarat itu, akhirnya dia mengangguk dengan tidak rela.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bazar. Sebenarnya aku ingin menemani Sai di rumah. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melewatkan kewajibanku sebagai salah satu dari panitia. Dengan terpaksa, aku berangkat ke sekolah.

Yang kutemukan hanya para siswa yang sibuk dengan berbagai persiapan untuk bazar terakhir nanti malam. Karena tugasku yang telah selesai di kepanitiaan, aku segera bergegas menuju ke kelasku. Yah, sedikit bantu-bantu kan tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku juga bagian dari kelas ini.

"Woy Sasuke! Ada yang nyari tuh!"

Aku menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Ternyata Shin-senpai. Dia adalah siswa kelas sebelas dan merupakan 'senior' Sai di klub seni rupa. Kira-kira ada apa ya?

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini untuk Sai. Desain motif kimono-nya bagus dan dilirik waktu dipamerkan. Orang itu akhirnya membeli desain Sai. tolong berikan pada Sai ya?" ucapnya. Aku menerima sebuah amplop putih kecil darinya. Kurasa ini berisi uang.

"Akan kusampaikan, Senpai."

"Hm. Arigatou ne. oh ya, kelupaan. Kira-kira kapan Sai bisa masuk sekolah?" tanyanya. Aku hanya terpaku. Kurasa Sai tidak akan bisa lagi masuk sekolah. Mengingat keadaannya yang sudah seperti itu.

"Entahlah. Sekarang dia belum sembuh. Memangnya ada apa Senpai?" tanyaku. Dia mulai memasang pose berpikir.

"Danzo-sensei selaku Pembina klub meminta aku dan Sai untuk mengikuti perlombaan melukis sketsa potret. Yah, kurasa sketsanya bagus sekali. dan rencananya lomba itu akan diadakan lima hari lagi."

Lima hari lagi?

Hm… kurasa Sai tidak akan bisa mengikutinya.

"Entahlah Senpai. Kalau dia sudah masuk nanti kukabari," ucapku. Dia hanya tersenyum dan pergi menuju ke ruang seni. Aku kembali melanjutkan 'perkerjaanku' bersama teman-teman yang lain.

.

.

.

Karena tugasku sudah selesai dan tak ada panggilan untuk panitia lagi,Aku segera bergegas pulang. Tugas keamananku dimulai pukul enam sore hingga pukul sepuluh malam. Itu belum keamanan panitia. Aku mengambil tasku dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Aku sampai di rumah dan menemukan sebuah motor yang 'asing' di depan rumah. Kira-kira siapa ya yang datang? Apa ada teman Okaa-san ataupun teman dari Otou-san?

Aku melangkah masuk dan mendapati suara yang familiar dari arah ruang tamu. Dan kulihat dua orang yang tak asing lagi sedang duduk di sofa. Sai sendiri duduk di sofa depan mereka. Tumben sekali.

"Hoy Teme! Kau bolos dari kepanitiaan ya?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk di samping Sora. Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku. Apa-apaan dia itu. dia sendiri kenapa nongol disini?

"Waduh. Enggak usah repot-repot. Basan," ucap Sora seraya merasa sungkan (tentu saja) pada Okaa-san yang datang sambil membawa tiga gelas minuman dan kue kering di depan mereka. Melihatku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, dia segera memanggilku.

"Sasuke? Sudah pulang? Cepat ganti baju dan makanan sudah ada di belakang. Ayo Naruto-kun dan Sora-kun. Kita makan bareng," ucap Kaa-san. Naruto dan Sora gelagapan. Kurasa mereka mencari alasan untuk menolak.

"Ano…"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan bareng!" ucap Sai seraya menarik tangan mereka berdua menuju ke ruang makan. dia juga memberiku kode untuk mengikuti mereka ke ruang makan. aku menarik kerah seragamku untuk memberitahukannya kalau aku harus berganti baju lebih dulu. Dia hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya: menarik paksa Naruto dan Sora ke ruang makan.

Aku segera berganti baju dan bergegas menuju ke ruang makan. dan disana aku bisa melihat tingkah Naruto yang 'kampungan'. Aku tahu kalau keluarganya sederhana, tapi jangan memalukan begitu….. (=.=!)

Kami berlima mulai menyantap hidangan di meja makan. Naruto sudah habis lebih dulu. Sora hanya memperlambat makannya. Naruto mulai melirik ke arah Tempura yang berada di dekat Sai. kurasa dia menginginkannya namun 'benda' itu jauh dari jangkauannya. Dengan sigap, aku mendorong piring itu ke dekat Naruto. tanpa sadar, tangan Sai juga ada disana.

"Waduh! Kalian kompak banget dah!" ucap Naruto. sora hanya mengangguk-angguk. Seusai makan, kami kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Sai, kau mau ajarin cara bikin karya ilmiah populer enggak?" Tanya Naruto. Sai hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyikut rusuk Sora yang sedang minum. Spontan Sora langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Oh iya, Sora ikut lomba karya ilmiah populer kan?" Tanya Sai. Sora mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak minta Sora saja yang membantumu Naruto? kan dia yang lebih ahli," ucap Sai. aku hanya diam sambil mengambil kue kering dari toples.

"Kata Kakashi-sensei, sebenarnya dia mau mengajakmu untuk ikut lomba. Tapi karena keadaanmu yang kurang….ehm…..memungkinkan, dia memintaku. Tapi dia menyarankan untuk meminta bantuanmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tinggal minta bimbingan dari guru bahasa yang lain," ucap Sora. Sai terdiam sesaat.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Kakashi-sensei memang menjenguk Sai. Dia memberi Sai sebuah buku sebagai hadiah atas karya ilmiah populer-nya yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dari seluruh kelas yang diajar oleh Kakashi-sensei. Jangan-jangan…..

"Jadi kau sudah tahu mengenai hal itu ya? Huft… kau tahu dari mana? kakashi-sensei-ka?"Tanya Sai dengan nada gusar.

"Gomen, aku memaksa Kakashi-sensei untuk menceritakannya. Meskipun dia berkilah, akhirnya aku menemukan Naruto dan mendesaknya," ucap Sora. Sai menghela napas kesal. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. dan terakhir ke arahku.

"Gomen," ucapku singkat. Dia memandang tajam ke arahku. Aku hanya memandang ke arah lain.

"tidak, Sasuke tidak salah. Aku mendesaknya. Aku juga perlu tahu Sai. kau adalah temanku. Kita semua adalah teman. Oretachi wa omae no nakama desu! Ne?" Tanya Naruto. "Kecuali Sasuke tentunya," ucapnya seraya melirik ke arahku.

"Sai, teman-teman perlu tahu tentang ini. mereka memang tidak mengerti apapun. Aku akan menyakinkan mereka. Aku berjanji, aku akan membuat mereka mau meminta maaf padamu atas perlakuan mereka padamu," ucap Sora.

Sai menggeleng.

"tidak usah….. memang aku yang salah…. Aku tidak bisa memahami maksud mereka…semuanya berjalan tidak semestinya…."

Sai….

"Oh ya, ini dari Danzo-sensei. Karya kelompok senimu terjual dan dapet uang. Dia nitipin ke aku," ucap Sora seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Sai. Sai hanya menerimanya dan tidak berani membukanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau kasihkan pada anggota kelompok yang lain? Kenapa ke aku?" Tanya Sai.

"Udah! Tadi aku sengaja nyisihin sebagian buat kamu! Yah, aku yakin kalau mereka enggak bakalan ngasih sebagian uangnya ke kamu," ucap Naruto ambisius.

"Kenapa kamu bisa punya pikiran begitu?" Tanya Sai.

"Karena itu memang sifat alami mereka. Udah, simpan aja."

"Demo…"

"Udah deh! Hush hush! Ambil!" ujar Naruto seraya mendorong-dorong amplop itu ke tangan Sai. dan terjadilah aksi dorong-dorongan antar dua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan memasuki area bazar dan menemukan teman-temanku sesama panitia yang sibuk memasangkan ID card di dada kiri mereka. Aku pun segera bergabung. Akhirnya, kami 'berpatroli' keliling pun sampai di depan stan kelasku. Yah, kami berjualan takoyaki.

"Ayo Sasuke! Beli dong! Masa Cuma lewat doang! Nyumbang dong buat kelas kita!"

"aku enggak Cuma lewat kok. Kali ini aku bantu kalian jaga. Oke?" ucapku seraya masuk ke bagian belakang stan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar dari arah jalan masuk SMA (stan-stan berada di lapangan di samping jalan masuk. Dan stan kelasku membelakangi jalan masuk).

"Sora, kau sudah buka amplop-nya kan?" ucap salah satu teman Sora. Aku hanya menguping.

"Sudah."

"Kau ambil uangnya ya?"

"Aku yang ambil. Memangnya kenapa? Uangnya aku kasihkan ke Sai. Kelompoknya ada lima orang kan? Nah, sai aku kasih seperlimanya," kali ini aku mendengar ucapan Naruto. yanglain hanya mendecih kesal.

Aku berjalan keluar dan mendapati Naruto dan Sora yang sedang sibuk berdiskusi. Beberapa orang tadi sudah pergi.

"Mereka nagih uang?" Tanyaku. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahu Sora dan Naruto.

"Ini. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak ambil bagian. Mereka juga enggak ikhlas. Bawalah," ucap Sai seraya memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Sora. Naruto terkejut.

"Ini harus dibawa olehmu! Kau mau menyia-nyiakan usahaku ya?! Kau ini! dan kenapa kau kemari? Tubuhmu nanti…."

"Aku kemari untuk menengok ke anak buahku. Tiga hari lagi majalahnya masuk ke percetakan. Dan malam ini mereka lembur total untuk lay out," ucap Sai. aku memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Bagaimana jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san tahu? Apa kau merasa kedinginan?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku minta izin untuk lihat bazar kok. Paling sampai sekolah ini mau tutup baru aku selesai. Lagian, kurasa ini adalah hari terakhirku sebagai ketua redaksi. Sisanya sudah kuberikan pada Kankurou untuk dia urus," ucapnya.

"Pulangnya bareng aku aja. Gimana?" Tanya Naruto. sai mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke ruang redaksi. Naruto merogoh kantong jaketnya dan menemukan amplop tadi.

"Woah! Dia membohongiku! Sasuke! Kau kan pawangnya Sai, tolong buat dia mengerti," pinta Naruto. Aku pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke stan kelasku.

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat. Sudah waktunya untuk tutup namun takoyaki yang kami jual masih tersisa banyak. Tak ada yang sanggup untuk makan maupun membawa pulang karena mereka juga mendapat bagian takoyaki yang harus dibawa pulang. Dan akhirnya aku mau mengorbankan diri untuk membawanya.

Aku berjalan ke ruang redaksi. Pintunya tertutup dan tertulis 'kalau tidak ada kepentingan dilarang masuk'. Kurasa mereka sedang sibuk merahasiakan isi majalah. Aku mendekat dan dengan setengah berteriak aku mengucapkan," Ada yang mau takoyaki gratis?"

Spontan muncullah gerombolan 'orang yang tidak tidur selama tiga hari' dari arah pintu. Mata mereka menunjukkan ekspresi susah. Sai bersandar di depan pintu sambil menunjuk ke arah tulisan. Aku hanya menyerigai. Akhirnya dia membuang napas susah.

"Yosh! Untuk hari ini udahan dulu. Sekarang berkemas dan tutup pintunya," ucap Sai seraya mengambil tas ranselnya.

"Tunggu dulu Sai! aku masih mau makan kau usir sih?" ucap salah satu anak buah Sai.

"Kalau begitu sisanya kalian urus. Aku mau pulang," ucap sai. kami berdua berjalan menjauhi kerumunan 'pemakan takoyaki'. Sai memandang curiga kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangkat sekantong plastic berisi dua kotak takoyaki padanya.

"Tenang. Masih banyak. Nanti kita makan bareng di rumah bareng Tou-san dan Kaa-san. tadi stan-ku sisa banyak. Jadi sisanya pada dibawa sama temen-temen yang lain. Itung-itung amal lah," ucapku. Kami pun berjalan keluar untuk menunggu bis.

Sesampainya di rumah, terlihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang menunggu kami dengan khawatir. Kaa-san hanya menunjukkan ekspresi lega namun berbeda dengan Tou-san yang kurasa sedang marah. Aku menoleh ke arah Sai. dia hanya menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat? kau sedang dalam masa pengobatan," ucap Tou-san.

"Sudahlah Fugaku, ini semua salahku. Kau jangan menyalahkan Sai," ucap Kaa-san. dia mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Tou-san. aku segera menarik tangan Sai untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Akhirnya dengan perdebatan yang cukup panjang kami menerima nasehat dari Tou-san. namun tentu saja, yang sering 'kena' adalah Sai. kurasa perkataan Tou-san ada benarnya juga. Sai tidak boleh terlalu terfosfir hingga begini. Kurasa Sai mau menerimanya. Namun….

"Kau tahu sudah berapa banyak uang yang dihabiskan untuk pengobatanmu? Dan kalau kau masih begini terus, uang yang telah digunakan akan sia-sia…."

"Jadi, Tou-san lebih memikirkan uang daripada aku? wakata…" ucap Sai datar.

Shimata!

Sai segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar. Dia tidak menghiraukan apa yang terucap dari Tou-san dan Kaa-san. bahkan aku. kaa-san berusaha untuk menenangkan Tou-san dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Sasuke…. Onegai…"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Sai. Aku mencoba membukanya namun pintunya terkunci. Aku terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Aku berlari menuju ke kamarku untuk mengambil kunci cadangan (dulu aku pernah 'mencuri' kunci kamar Sai dan membuat duplikatnya untuk mengantisipasi keadaan yang sepeti ini).

Aku memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci kamarnya. Namun kunci ini tidka masuk seluruhnya. Aku memutar-mutar kunci ini dan tidak berhasil.

Sial! Dia menancapkan kuncinya dari dalam!

Aku hanya memutar-mutar kuncinya frustasi. Hingga akhirnya aku memukul pintu kamar Sai.

"Fine! Mungkin kali ini kau tidak mau berbicara denganku! Tapi kau harus bicara denganku besok!" ucapku. Aku melangkah gontai kea rah kamarku dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Berharap agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sai.

.

.

Esok harinya…

Pagi ini aku merasa tidak enak. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Entah kenapa aku selalu kepikiran Sai. apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sai?

Aku berlari menuju ke arah kamarnya dan mengetuk pintunya. Tak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba membukanya, terkunci. Aku segera berlari untuk mengambil kunci cadangan dan memasukkannya. Namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Perasaan ini makin menjadi-jadi.

Takut terjadi apa-apa, aku segera mendobrak ke pintunya. Kedua orang tuaku yang mungkin meras terganggu segera datang menghampiriku. Pintu pun terbuka dengan paksa. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Gelap…..

Aku segera menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan kudapati sosok Sai yang bersandar di dinding. Kepalanya terkulai lemas. Aku segera menghampirinya.

Aku memangku kepalanya. Dia membuka matanya. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sesuatu pasti terjadi. Ataukah kadar lekositnya meningkat?

"Sasu…."

"Hn? Tenanglah. Jangan banyak bergerak."

"Gomen."

"Atas apa?"

Dia kembali menutup matanya. Tou-san dan Kaa-san segera datang dan dengan sigap tou-san mengangkat tubuh Sai dan membawanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku berjalan di belakangnya. Dan dari situ aku tahu apa yangmenyebabkan Sai meminta maaf padaku.

Aku bisa melihat darah terus menetes dari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebuah sayatan membujur dari pergelangan tangannya hingga ke setengah lengannya yang pucat. Aku hanya bisa terpaku.

.

.

.

Kami bertiga terus mengikuti Sai yang berada di atas brankar menuju ke unit gawat darurat. Aku menatap wajah Sai yang memucat. Berharap agar dia segera bangun dan mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa. Buktinya aku bisa berjalan dengan normal.'

Sai, kau harus hidup!

Kau harus hidup agar kau mau meminta maaf padaku secara langsung atas semua ini!

Dan aku tidak memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak mau minta maaf.

"Sai…"

Dan tanpa sadar aku terus memanggil namanya….

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

Author's note:

Gimana para readers?

Review please….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Understanding chapter 5

.

.

Aku tetap menunggu di luar ruang tempat Sai ditangani. Kaa-san terus menangis sedangkan Tou-san hanya duduk sambil memeluk Kaa-san. aku sendiri duduk di samping mereka. Menatap kea rah langit-langit.

"Dasar anak bodoh," gumam Tou-san. aku hanya menunduk. Masing-masing dari kami hanya menggumamkan berbagai kata untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi saat ini. namun hanya satu kata untuk Sai dariku…..

Pintar…..

Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengiris nadinya secara horizontal, namun Sai mengirisnya secara vertical. Sehingga kurasa para orang-orang yang menangani hal ini di dalam ruangan pasti akan kesusahan. Tapi…..

Kau bodoh dalam menghadapi hidup Sai!

Kenapa kau berniat untuk bunuh diri?

Aku lebih senang kau membunuh 'si sentral' yang sering kau bicarakan itu. aku malah lebih senang kalau kau melukai mereka daripada melihat dirimu yang melukai diri sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak membuka dirimu padaku?

Seorang wanita berjas putih dan berambut pirang keluar dari ruang tempat Sai ditangani. Kami bertiga segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sai?" Tanya Okaa-san. aku hanya diam menunggu respon.

Dan wanita itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Dan disilah aku. menunggui Sai yang masih belum sadar. Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tetapi aku menolak dengan alasan masih vakum day. Yah, memang benar. Dan minggu depan adalah ujian kenaikan kelas. Aku hanya berharap Sai bisa bangun sebelum ujian sekolah.

"Hhhhh…."

Aku segera terlonjak kaget melihat Sai yang membuka matanya. Lalu dia mengangkat tangannya, berniat untuk mengusap matanya dari rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. aku sedikit kaget ketika dia mengerang kesakitan karena jarum infus yang 'menekan' pergelangan tangannya. Aku hanya menaruh tangannya kembali. Dia menoleh.

Dia mulai memicingkan matanya untuk memfokuskan lensa matanya. Aku hanya duduk berpangku tangan. Menunggu komentar apa yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihatku dengan mata yang sulit berakomodasi itu.

"Kok ada ayam disini?"

Ctakkk!

Aku segera mengarahkan jari-jari tanganku kea rah kakinya dan mulai menggelitik. Dia akhirnya menyerah. Aku beralih ke perutnya, tempat paling sensitive yang paling sering digunakan Ino untuk menghukumnya.

Setelah tertawa dan akhirnya terbatuk-batuk. Aku segera 'melepaskan hukuman' yang baru kuberikan tadi. Aku menyodorkan teh manis yang berada di meja padanya. aku membantunya untuk bangun dan minum.

"Arigatou," ucapnya seraya menunduk. "Gomen."

"iie, kau memang harus dihukum. Tapi yang paling awal, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyaku. Dia hanya memandang ke arah selimut. "Oke, kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kau sudah makan?" tanyaku. Dan beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar akan kebodohanku sendiri.

"Sudah kok. Di dalam mimpi," ucapnya. Skor awal: 1-0!

"Aku yakin mereka berdua akan terus bertanya-tanya mengenaimu. Sudah menyiapkan jawaban? Hm?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng. aku hanya mengusap lengannya. "Oh ya, minggu depan kita sudah ujian dan ngapain kamu harus maen benda tajam segala! Untung saja kau kembali kesini. Kalau keterusan bagaimana?"

"Gomen," ucapnya. "Aku hanya….. merasa kalau aku tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini. apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana jika orang berbisik-bisik mengenaimu dan kau bisa mendengar itu? bagaimana kalau orang di sekitarmu memberikan kode tentang orang 'A' dengan harapan mereka bisa bicara bebas tanpa ketahuan olehmu? Padahal kau sudah tahu kalau itu dirimu?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu Sai. aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak ingin sendiri. Kau juga tidak ingin sendiri kan? Ananta wa hitori janai! Masih ada aku," ucapku.

"Mengenai ini…. siapa yang tahu?" tanyanya.

"Hanya aku, Tou-san dan Kaa-san. cepatlah sembuh, sebentar lagi ujian semester. Apa kau mau tinggal kelas?"

.

.

.

Suara bel membuat Anko-sensei yang merupakan pengawas ujian kelasku melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Lalu dia mengangguk sendiri dan berdiri.

"Oke, waktu sudah habis. Silahkan kumpulkan soalnya di depan dan lembar jawabannya di balik di atas meja," ucapnya. Aku segera melakukan apa yang telah diinstruksikan dan melenggang keluar dari kelas itu. mataku segera mencari sosok berambut hitam lurus dan akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Sai, temen-temen mau makan bareng, kamu ikut ya?" ucap Naruto. aku melambatkan langkahku ketika rombongan kelas sebelas lewat. Dan seketika suasana daerah di sekitarku menjadi sepi.

"Gomen, aku tidak punya uang yang cukup," ucap Sai.

"Ayolah, kali ini gratis. Kalau begini terus, temen-temen malah bilang kamu enggak kompak. Dan kau makin banyak haters-nya Sai. onegai,"ucap Naruto. Sai hanya menggeleng dan duduk sebentar di atas anak tangga. Dia menekuk lututnya lalu memeluknya. Aku segera tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Nyeri?" tanyaku seraya mengelus lengannya. Dia mengangguk. Naruto yang tidak tahu 'bahasa' kami mulai panic.

"Lebih baik kau berbaring dulu. Hari ini kunci ruang OSIS aku yang bawa. Baring disana mau kan?" tanyaku. Sai hanya bisa mengangguk (lagi).

"Sai, kau kenapa?" Tanya naruto.

"Nanti kuberi tahu. Sai, kau bisa jalan?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. Kami bertiga segera berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS. Setelah membuka pintunya, kami segera masuk. Sai membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa. Naruto masih saja bingung mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto, nanti kalau kau tidak kebagian jatah bagaimana? Sana ke kantin," ucap sai. naruto menggeleng. aku segera menghampiri mereka dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar ruangan.

"biar kujelaskan. Kau sudah tahu kan penyakit Sai? karena pembengkakan, perutnya sering nyeri. Jadi kurasa dia tidak bisa mengikuti acara makan-makan itu. sekarang kau berangkat saja sana. Sebelum kehabisan. Aku akan menjaga Sai disini," ucapku.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto. aku hanya menaikkan kedua bahuku.

"Hingga Sai merasa lebih baik, aku akan pulang bersamanya," ucapku. Naruto pun segera bergegas untuk mengambil jatahnya. Sedangkan aku segera menghampiri Sai yang masih berbaring di atas sofa.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng. aku menghela napas. Aku bukanlah seorang dokter dan nilai biologiku tidak terlalu bagus. Aku hanya menunggu dan berharap sakit yang dirasakan oleh Sai berangsur-angsur reda.

Aku duduk di lantai dan membuka tas-ku. Mencari buku mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan besok dan mulai membukanya. Aku menoleh ke arah Sai yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Yah, tidak apa-apa lah hari ini aku pulang terlambat.

Aku berniat untuk menyingkir agar Sai bisa lebih leluasa untuk tidur namun suara yang keras mengganggu tidurnya. Spontan sai membuka matanya.

"Sai! ini aku bawain makanannya! Tadi aku minta sora buat dibungkus," ucap Naruto seraya menenteng kantong plastik putih berisi dua kotak plastic yang kurasa berisi makanan dari kantin. Di sampingnya terdapat Sora yang masih sibuk membuka tali sepatunya.

"Tadi aku ulang tahun jadi aku traktir temen-temen. Satu ini buat Sasuke terus yang satunya buat Sai," ucap sora. Aku dan Sai sama-sama mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. sai mulai bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"Sai, kalau tidak kuat jangan dipaksakan," ucap Naruto. Sai menggeleng.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Terimakasih untuk makanannya. Aku ingin segera pulang,"ucap Sai. Aku mengangguk. Kami segera bergegas ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Malam harinya….

Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal latihan ketika pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku segera melompat dari tempat tidur (aku belajar di atas tempat tidur) dan membuka pintunya. Muncullah sosok manusia (?) dengan piyama plus bantal putih yang berada di pelukannya.

"Boleh aku tidur bareng di kamar?"

He?

Aku memicingkan mataku. Mencoba menyerap detil-detil wajahnya. Apakah aku bermimpi? Seorang Sai minta tidur bareng di kamarku?

"Onegai….."pintanya sambil memasang wajah seimut mungkin. Jika yang melakukan itu adalah Chouji mungkin aku bisa mentolerir-nya. Justru kalau Sai yang melakukannya malah membuatku ingin muntah.

"Kimochiwarui….." komentarku. Dia segera mempoutkan bibirnya. Lalu dengan segera menggunakan bantal yang di peluknya untuk mendaratkan serangan di kepalaku. Aku pun tidak bisa menghindar. Toh, kalau kena juga enggak sampai gegar otak.

Dia segera masuk ke dalam kamarku dan melompat ke atas ranjang. Untung saja tubuhnya tidak terlalu berat. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengerang kesakitan.

"Itte….. apaan sih ini? ganjal banget!" ucapnya seraya meraba-raba bagian tempat tidur yang baru saja 'ditindihi' olehnya. Dan dia menemukan sebuah pensil disana. Aku hanya mendengus geli.

"Itulah gunanya meminta ijin kepada yang punya. Tadi aku belajar di atas kasur," ucapku. Dia segera mengumpulkan benda-benda yang lain yang berada di atas tempat tidurku. Mendorongnya ke pinggir dan membatasinya dengan sebuah guling di bagian tengah.

"Aku disini. kamu disitu ya. Sudah kubagi separuh," ucapnya seraya membenarkan posisi bantal yang dibawanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia segera berguling kesana kemari.

Daripada belajarku malam ini sia-sia, aku segera menaruh barang-barangku di tempat semula dan menyiapkan apa yang harus kubawa besok. Aku membuka lemari dan mengambil selimut tebal dan lebar berwarna putih. Aku melebarkannya hingga menutupi tiga perempat bagian tempat tidur. seperempatnya adalah untuk 'tempat kepala' dan bantal.

Aku sedikit merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sai. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia kedinginan. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku segera masuk ke dalam selimut dan mengahadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sai.

Kupejamkan mataku. Namun 'kegiatan' kali ini mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Kapan terakhir kali aku seperti ini dengan Sai? oh ya, terakhir kali kami berdua menyelinap ke kamar Itachi-nii dan membuat keributan disana.

Flashback on

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Aku boleh tidak tidur di kamar kamu nanti malem?"

Aku menoleh dengan tampang tidak percaya ke arah Sai yang sudah siap dengan piyama imut-nya (aku sebenarnya punya tapi bentuknya bahkan motifnya sama dengan milik Sai. membuatku merasa agak illfeel) plus sebuah boneka beruang Teddy bear yang baru dibelikan oleh Itachi-nii.

Sejak SD kami memang sudah memiliki kamar yang terpisah. Berbeda dengan Sai yang selalu takut di kamar sendirian, aku malah senang karena privasiku sering terjaga. Karena itulah aku menolaknya.

"Aku masih mau belajar. Apa kau sudah belajar?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng. oh iya, besok Sai harus terapi sehingga tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang tahu-tahu sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurku.

Aku sibuk memperhatikan 'buntelan' yang terus berguling-guling hingga ke ujung tempat tidur. firasatku tidak enak.

Bruukk!

Betul kan?

Aku segera menghampirinya. Dia segera bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk. Dia menggosok-gosok kedua matanya. Tumben sekali dia tidak menangis. Biasanya jatuh sedikit sudah nangis kejer minta ampun. Dia meraba kepalanya. Apakah ada memar disana?

"Itte…"

"Hai hai," ucapku seraya menaruh kedua tanganku di kedua ketiaknya dan mengangkatnya. Kurasa berat badan Sai turun lagi.

"Berbaring. Biar hilang sakitnya," ucapku menenangkannya. Aku pun tidak yakin apa yang kukatakan itu benar atau tidak. Dia hanya menurut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Sai menangis makin keras. Aku semakin bingung. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya menangis. Aku segera bergegas untuk memanggil siapa saja yang ada di rumah. Namun langkahku terhenti karena Sai yang melambai-lambai ke arahku. Dia ingin aku disini.

Namun aku juga harus memanggil yang lain!

"Tenanglah disini, aku panggil Itachi-nii," ucapku. Dia hanya menggeleng. aku segera meninggalkannya dan dia pun menangis lebih keras. Gomen….

Aku segera menarik lengan Itachi-nii dan segera mengajaknya untuk bergegas ke kamarku. Dia segera menggendong Sai. aku hanya bisa menatap mereka. Sai masih saja menangis.

"SShhhh…. Sai-chan mau maen? Nii-san punya crayon banyak….. banget, gambar-gambar yuk di kamar Nii-san," ucap Itachi-nii. Sai masih saja menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Itachi-nii. Kami segera bergegas menuju ke kamar Itachi-nii. Dia segera menurunkan Sai dan berjalan menuju ke tas ransel-nya.

Malam itu aku dan Sai menggambar hingga jam tidur kami terlewat. Itachi-nii masih sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya. Hingga akhirnya kedua orang tua kami datang. Itachi-nii segera memberi kode untuk kami agar segera berpura-pura tidur di balik selimut. Dia sendiri kembali mengerjakan tugas.

Setelah selesai dengan aksi pura-pura-nya, kami segera keluar dari selimut dan bermain lagi. Sebenarnya yang menggambar adalah Sai sedangkan aku yang mewarnai. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahu kami berdua. Kami langsung menoleh dan mendapati Itachi-nii.

"Sudah saatnya tidur, kalau kesiangan gimana?" ucapnya. Kami segera membereskan 'sisa-sisa' permainan kami. Aku segera bangkit namun tangan Sai memegangi lenganku. Ketika aku menghadap ke arahnya, dia tersenyum aneh. Aku langsung tahu maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku di tengah…."

"enggak mau! Aku yang di tengah!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Haduh…. Punya adik dua susahnya minta ampun. Sana, Nii-san punya dua pisau cutter. Silahkan milih salah satu. Daripada timpuk-timpukan bantal begitu. Oh ya, kalau bertarung di ruang tamu. Jangan disini," ucapnya seraya merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya. Posisinya berada di bagian pinggir tempat tidur. dia segera menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Lalu dia miring ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kami.

"Onii-chan!" keluh kami serempak ketika dia tidak bergeming ketika kami sentuh.

"Nii-chan… bangun…"

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Huwe… Onii-chan mati…." Ucap Sai seraya menangis di pinggiran tempat tidur. aku pun hanya diam. Hingga akhirnya Itachi-nii 'bangkit' dari pembaringannya.

"Hush! Kau mau menyumpahi Nii-san-mu sendiri ya! Aku belum mati!" ucapnya seraya mengambil posisi duduk. Sai langsung memeluknya dengan antusias. Aku pun demikian.

"Kalian ini….."

Akhirnya dia menciumi kepala kami. Kami segera mengambil posisi yang nyaman di atas tempat tidur yang diisi oleh tiga tiga orang yang berdesak-desakan.

.

Flashback off.

.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan tertawa sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. apalagi kami juga sering menyelinap dan tiba-tiba tidur di samping Itachi-nii yang tertidur pulas. Lalu tanpa sengaja (dan malah menjadi kebiasaan), salah satu dari kami 'menyenggol-nya' dalam tidur hingga akhirnya dia jatuh berguling-guling di atas lantai. Lalu esok harinya kami menemukan Itachi-nii yang tidur di lantai dengan menggelar futon.

"Ngapain kamu ketawa-ketawa sendiri Sasu?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan Sai yang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Gomen, aku Cuma teringat waktu kita sering menyelinap ke kamar Itachi-nii dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dari ranjang," ucapku. Dia mulai memejamkan mata.

"Hey! Diajak bicara malah tidur!"

"Siapa yang tidur?! aku sedang mengingat-ingat itu tahu!"

"Tapi wajahmu mencurigakan."

Dia hanya berbalik menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan denganku. Aku pun demikian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sai bergerak lagi dan membuat selimut yang berada di atas tubuhku tertarik. Membuatku merasa kedinginan dan berniat untuk membangunkannya. Biasanya dia hanya berpura-pura tertidur dan menarik selimut ke arahnya dengan alasan iseng.

"Heh….."

Ucapanku terpotong ketika melihatnya benar-benar kedinginan. Aku hanya merapikan selimutnya. Aku berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil piyama beserta jaket tebal. Aku segera berganti baju dan memakai jaket itu ke tubuhku.

"Uhuk uhuk"

Padahal aku sudah memakaikan selimut yang tebal di atas tubuhnya. Namun suara Sai yang terbatuk-batuk mengindikasikan kalau dia masih merasa dingin. Salah satu kebiasaan Sai yang hingga kini tidak bisa hilang. Dia akan terbatuk-batuk jika tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Aku mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya.

"Mau pakai jaket?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. Aku segera mengambil jaket yang berada di lemari pakaianku. Dia memilih salah satu. Lalu kami kembali di atas tempat tidur. aku hanya berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa selama dua minggu ini. setidaknya Sai masih bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan.

Dia berbaring dan aku segera menyelimutinya. Aku pun memiringkan tubuhku dan menghadap ke arah lain. Berkat jaket yang kupakai, akhirnya aku tidak merasa dingin meskipun tidak memakai selimut. Hingga sebuah selimut jatuh di atasku.

"Ini cukup untuk dua orang. Pakai bareng aja," ucapnya.

"Kau saja yang pakai. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa karena aku sudah memakai jaket," ucapku.

"Dipakai satu maupun dua orang tidak masalah kok," ucapnya. Akhirnya aku hanya menurut.

"Oyasuminasai…. Sasuke."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's note:

Ini balasan review di chapter 4:

reshapratiwi: makasih udah menunggu fic Kasumi. Ini udah di update kok *yaiyalah*

tama-chan: waduh… kok tama-chan malah pengen nyiksa pacar sendiri? Wah menakutkan… *sembunyiin Sai-dibunuh Sai fc karena menyembunyikan sang idola*. Enggak apa-apa kok kalau baru bisa review sekarang. Gomen kalau enggak bisa update kilat T_T.

terakhir… seperti biasa *kedip-kedip-di suruh pake obat tetes mata*

review please…..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Understanding chapter 6

.

.

.

Tek

Tek

Tek

Suara jam dinding yang tepat berada di depanku (posisi dudukku saat ini berada tepat di depan meja pengawas dan jam itu bertenger tepat di atas sang pengawas) terus mengganggu konsentrasiku. Ini adalah dua hari terakhir menuju ke ujian paling akhir. Ujian terakhir adalah satra dan akan dilaksanakan besok.

"Lima menit lagi."

Aku hanya mengangkat wajahku dan memandang ke arah Kakashi-sensei yang sedang melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian matanya beralih ke sebuah buku. Aku segera beralih kea rah lembar jawabku. Kurang lima soal lagi.

Tek

Tek

Tek

Yosh! Yang ini mudah… mengenai teropong…..

Oke, ini mengenai akomodasi mata…..

Tek

Tek

Tek

Ugh, tiga soal ini susah sekali.

"seratus delapan puluh detik lagi."

Tak ada waktu untuk mendongak ataupun melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ayo Sasuke, putar otakmu untuk mencari jawaban dari soal fisika ini. kau pasti bisa.

"Sai, kelihatannya kelas tetangga belum pada keluar. Kau mau nungguin Sasuke?"

Aku terkejut. Kurasa Sai sudah keluar bersama Naruto. suasana 'daerah luar' sedang riuh karena beberapa siswa yang mengeluh mengenai soal-soal fisika yang mereka dapatkan. Tidak tahukah mereka kalau kelas kami masih sibuk konsentrasi?

Akhirnya, Kakashi-sensei mengambil tindakan. Dia segera keluar untuk memperingatkan para siswa. Pintu kelas kami yang tertutup akhirnya terbuka. Dan saat itu aku melihat Sai yang melambaikan beberapa jarinya ke arahku. Yah, setelah 'mengusir' para siswa yang berbuat keributan, Kakashi-sensei pergi entah kemana.

Kulihat jari Sai yang melambai. Dua lima tiga.

Aku menoleh ke lembar jawabanku. Nomor 25 memang belum kuisi. Yah, berhubung waktu yang sangat mendesak akhirnya kugunakan saja jawaban dari Sai itu.

Dan itu berlaku hingga nomor-nomor yang berikutnya.

"Waktu sudah habis. Silahkan mengumpulkan lembar soal di depan dan tinggalkan lembar jawaban kalian di atas meja dengan posisi dibalik," ucap Kakashi-sensei setelah pulang dari acara 'pergi'-nya itu.

Aku segera mengikuti apa yang telah diinstruksikan.

.

.

.

"Kalian ini…. bener-bener dah…. Gimana sih kok kalian bisa telepati begitu?" ucap Naruto yang masih kagum dengan aksi kami. Sebenarnya yang kau Tanya itu Sai.

"Aku tahu soalnya Sasuke tidak belajar itu tadi malam," ujar Sai datar. Naruto manggut-manggut. Kami segera berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Naruto sudah siap di spot-nya. Namun kami berdua hanya berjalan terus. Spontan dia memegangin lengan kami.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami mau ke warnet," ucapku. Sebenarnya aku hanya berniat untuk menemani Sai yang entah kenapa ingin segera ke warnet. Sebenarnya tidak ditemani pun dia tidak marah, bahkan dia berniat untuk pergi sendiri. Namun aku masih tetap khawatir.

Naruto pun mem-poutkan bibirnya dan berjalan kembali ke spot-nya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, akhirnya kami pun sampai di warnet itu. kami segera berebut tempat (yang membuat sang penjaga warnet sweatdrop). Namun akhirnya kami mengambil tempat yang berhadap-hadapan.

Aku hanya menatap kosong ke arah search engine. Apa yang kucari ya? Namun disisi lain Sai terlihat begitu serius di depan computer. Membuatku jadi bingung mengenai apa yang dia cari. Akhirnya aku hanya mendownload materi pelajaran besok. Sastra.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu. Dengan kecepatan download 50kb/s, aku sudah mengantongi banyak file pdf. Sedangkan Sai, masih belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan berhenti. Aku segera membayar ke admin dan mengambil sebuah kursi plastic yang ditumpuk di pojokan. Dengan itu, aku berjalan di sebelahnya dan menaruh kursi itu. lalu aku duduk di sampingnya.

Kulihat jendela browser-nya. Yah, Cuma mengenai grup rookie nine yang mendapatkan anggota baru. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan mengangguk sendiri. Lalu dia menutup beberapa jendela. Jendela terakhir adalah mengenai grup di kelasnya. Aku baru menyadari dirinya yang belum masuk ke grup.

Kulihat lagi mengenai grup itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sai. dan aku baru menyadari hanya Sai yang belum masuk ke grup itu. dan aku menyadari apa yang dirasakan oleh Sai.

Merasa di perhatikan, akhirnya dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan dia segera me-log-out akun-nya. Kami pun pulang.

Perjalanan hanya membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sampai satu jam. Itu karena kami mendapatkan bis tepat saat kami keluar dari warnet. Kami pun berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Ketika kami membuka pintu…..

Doooorrrrr…..

"UTANJOUBI OMEDETTO!"

Yang bisa kami lihat adalah seluruh anggota rookie nine yang siap sedia dengan 'aksesoris' ulang tahun yang berada di tubuh mereka. Mulai dari topi, pakaian hingga terompet serta 'pistol palsu' yang mengeluarkan kertas berwarna-warni.

Mereka mulai diam dan memandangi kami.

Kami pun masih speechless.

"Heh, aku tahu kalau kalian terkejut. Tapi tak kusangka loading para duo Uchiha selemot ini," komentar Kiba. Kami hanya memandang satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya kami tertawa.

"Gomen. Aku terlalu kaget….."

"Halah! Kau ini! sekarang mari kita rayain ulang tahun si dua orang ini. Itung-itung hasil usaha kami yang nego sama kedua orang tua mereka berdua ini!"

Kami berdua menoleh ke arah pintu. Muncullah seorang remaja seumuran kami yang memiliki rambut duren. Ups…

"Naruto?" ucap kami bersamaan. Dia hanya merangkul kedua bahu kami.

"Ayo sekarang bersenang-senanglah."

Kami pun bergabung dengan yang lain. Kulirik sekali lagi ke arah Sai yang belajar bermain shogi bersama Shikamaru. Aku merasa sangat senang. Setidaknya masih ada yang peduli terhadap dirinya. Semoga saja aku bisa satu kelas dengannya ketika kelas dua nanti. Agar aku bisa menjaganya lebih dekat lagi.

Sehingga aku bisa tahu saat-saat dimana dia membutuhkan dukungan….

"Hey! Saatnya bagi-bagi hadiah…!" ucap Naruto seraya membawa sebuah kado. Dia pun memberikannya pada Shino yang merupakan 'tukang tadah'.

"Nah, sekarang kalian milih satu persatu kupon ini," ucap Lee. Aku dan Sai segera berjalan menuju ke arah Lee. Kami mengambil kupon (hadiah) pertama kami. Aku mendapat hadiah dari Neji dan Sai mendapat hadiah dari Chouji.

Hal it uterus kami ulangi hingga sebuah hadiah dari Naruto yang tersisa. Aku menoleh ke arah Sai. dia hanya mengangguk.

"Ambillah, aku sudah cukup sebanyak ini," ucapnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san telah mengajari kita untuk berbuat adil. Maka dari itu, apapun isi dari hadiah ini, itu menjadi milik kita berdua," ucapku.

"Cie…. "sorak Lee. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat lebih manusiawi jika bersama Sai," komentar Shikamaru. Benarkah?

Kami pun membuka satu persatu hadiah yang telah diberikan. Terkadang hadiah kami ada yang 'tertukar'. Contohnya saja hadiah dari Kiba yang berupa sketchbook yang justru jatuh di tanganku. Namun akhirnya kami bertukar hadiah.

.

.

.

Aku masih sibuk dengan peralatan yang akan kubawa besok. Namun dua buah amplop mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menepuk dahiku mengenai diriku yang telah pikun di usia muda. Aku segera menyiapkan peralatanku dan segera bergegas menuju ke kamar Sai.

Aku mengetuk pintunya…

.

Tak ada jawaban…

.

Yah, kurasa dia masih konsentrasi. Itung-itung dirinya yang pintar dalam hal sastra, mendingan aku belajar bareng dengannya. Apalagi mengingat LKS sastra-ku masih terisi separuh bagian. Aku memutar gagang pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk.

Namun yang kudapati bukanlah Sai yang sedang belajar dengan tekun. Justru Sai sekarang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. aku pun menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak belajar? Besok sudah ulangan dan hari terakhir lagi. Kau mau nilaimu jatuh dan tidak bisa masuk ke kelas bahasa?" ucapku. Sebenarnya aku berharap sekali Sai masuk ke kelas IPA. Itu karena aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam bahasa. Namun aku mampu menguasai IPA maupun IPS. Nanti jika Sai masuk IPA, maka aku tinggal berharap agar aku bisa sekelas dengan mereka.

Dia hanya membuka matanya. Dari situ aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang kesakitan sekarang. Aku mulai duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi tepat di sampingnya.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali," ucapnya. Aku hanya menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia hanya memegangi kepalanya. Aku hanya mengelus lengannya. Kami-sama, padahal ini adalah hari terakhir. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar sakitnya reda. Semoga saja. Namun disisi lain aku merasa kalau Sai besok tidak bisa masuk sekolah.

"Kau tidur sekarang saja. Besok pukul setengah lima aku bangunkan. Setelah itu kita belajar bersama," ucapku. Dia hanya mengangguk. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahku.

"Bisa temani aku?" pintanya. Mata kami saling bertemu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia tersenyum senang. Aku segera bergegas menuju ke kamarku. Mengambil selimut, bantal dan handphone beserta Walkman. Setelah itu, aku segera berlari menuju ke kamar Sai. aku menoleh ke arah kedua orang tuaku yang sedang menonton televise di ruang tamu. Mereka menoleh ke arahku.

"Kenapa membawa bantal dan selimut?" Tanya Kaa-san.

"Aku Cuma mau tidur bersama Sai saja. Okaa-san," ucapku datar. mereka pun memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, namun aku segera bergegas menuju ke kamar Sai. aku menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

Sai yang sedang memeluk guling segera bergeser ke kanan ketika melihatku yang berjalan di tepi tempat tidur. aku pun segera berbaring di sampingnya. dia masih memandangiku yang sedang sibuk memasang Walkman dan memilih-milih music.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? Cepatlah tidur. kalau kau begadang, bisa-bisa nanti kita berdua bangun kesiangan. Dan usahaku untuk belajar sastra bersamamu bisa kacau," ucapku. Dia hanya tertawa. Aku segera merogoh kantongku dan menaruh dua amplop di atas meja yang tempatnya berada di samping ranjang. Dia pun melongok dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Yang satunya dari desain kimono. Terus yang satunya dari Naruto. kali ini kau harus menerima semuanya," ucapku. Dia hanya kembali berbaring menghadap ke arahku yang sedang berbaring terlentang.

"Sasuke…."

"Hn?"

"Arigatou sudah mau menemaniku. Aku sangat senang bisa bersamamu selama ini. aku sangat senang bisa memiliki saudara sepertimu."

"Aku memang saudaramu. Aku bukan orang lain. Jadi jangan ucapkan kata 'sepertimu' karena aku memang saudaramu. Sekarang istirahatlah agar sakit kepalamu itu berkurang," ucapku seraya menaikkan selimutnya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tidur dengan posisi miring menghadap ke arahku yang sedang bersandar dengan bantal sambil sibuk mendengarkan music.

"Sasuke….sakit…."

Suara lemah Sai membuatku melepas Walkman-ku. Meskipun aku menyetel-nya dengan volume yang cukup keras, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku segera berbaring miring menghadapnya.

"Mana yang sakit? Kepalamu?" tanyaku. Dia hanya hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sedangkan dia hanya terus menerus mengeluh. Aku tidak menyalahkan dirinya yang seperti itu karena aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Namun keadaan Sai makin memburuk. Bukan hanya mengeluh kepalanya sakit, namun hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Aku pun panic dan dengan segera mengusap darah yang terus menetes dari hidungnya.

"Kami-sama….. aku panggilkan Tou-san dan Okaa-san ya?" ucapku. Namun dia menggeleng dengan kuat. Aku pun terkejut.

"Hey! Kau ini sedang sakit dan butuh penanganan!" bentakku sambil memberinya death-glare. Dia hanya menunduk.

"Aku mau sekolah…. Besok adalah pelajaran terakhir….." ucapnya.

Aku tercekat…..

Aku bingung antara memenuhi keinginannya dan memanggil kedua orang tua kami. Namun aku segera memilih yang kedua ketika melihat Sai yang semakin pucat. Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku masih bisa mendengar dirinya yang terus memanggil-manggil namaku.

Okaa-san segera memapah Sai. dia menaruh lengan kanan Sai di bahunya sedangkan aku berada di samping kiri Sai dengan lengan Sai yang berada di bahuku.

.

.

.

"Okaa-san…. aku baik-baik saja….. aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit…."

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit Sai….. biar kamu mendapatkan penanganan…."

"Tapi besok aku ada ujian… dan ujian itu adalah ujian terakhir semester ini….."

Aku hanya bisa memandang ke luar jendela mobil ketika mendengarkan percakapan antara Sai dan Okaa-san di dalam mobil. Aku pun mengelus lengan Sai yang membuatnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Tenanglah. Maka dari itu kau harus kuat biar besok pagi kau bisa masuk sekolah dan mengerjakan soal-soal ujian terakhir. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Setelah dari rumah sakit kita berangkat sekolah bersama untuk ujian sastra," ucapku dengan lembut. Sai yang saat itu kupangku kepalanya hanya menoleh ke arah kaa-san yang berada di samping Tou-san yang sedang menyetir.

"Sasuke benar. Kamu harus kuat agar nanti kau tidak di-opname di rumah sakit. Setelah itu kita pulang dan kamu bisa ke sekolah. Iya kan Fugaku?" ucap Kaa-san seraya menoleh ke arah Tou-san yang sedang menyetir.

"Keadaanmu mulai mengkhawatirkan. Bagaimana jika ini terjadi lagi?"

Kami bertiga terdiam.

Aku mulai berpikir, apakah Tou-san tidak bisa berbohong sedikit saja. Setidaknya untuk kali ini. aku tahu kalau keadaan Sai sudah parah. Tapi memberinya sedikit harapan pun tidak apa-apa kan? Aku tahu kalau jujur itu harus dan berbohong itu dilarang. Tapi…..

Aku menunduk dan melihat Sai yang menoleh ke samping. Dan aku tahu dia sedang menangis. Aku mengarahkan tangan kananku ke pipinya. Bermaksud untuk mengusap air matanya. Namun yang kudapatkan hanya sebuah tangan yang menepis tanganku.

"Gomen," ucapku. Dia hanya membisu.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku. menunggu Sai yang sedang tertidur akibat obat bius. Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Sudah pukul empat pagi. Aku menoleh ke arah sai yang belum bangun juga.

Tapi meskipun dirinya terbangun, itu tidak mengubah apapun.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang dulu. Okaa-san akan menyiapkan pakaian Sai dan kau juga harus sekolah kan? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian?" ucap Kaa-san. aku hanya memandang sekilas ke arah Sai.

"Gomen," gumamku seraya pergi meninggalkan kamarnya di rumah sakit ini.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Review please… *pasang kitty eyes no jutsu*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Understanding chapter 7

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mendapatkan sebuah mobil-mobilan dari Tou-san sedangkan Sai sendiri mendapatkan sebuah permainan bongkar pasang yang jika disusun sesuai imajinasi bisa menghasilkan sebuah bangunan yang unik. Bentuknya mirip seperti lego tapi lebih sederhana. Benda-benda kecil itu ditaruh ke dalam sebuah tas berbentuk tabung yang terbuat dari plastic tembus pandang. Yah, bisa dibilang seperti plastic mika yang sering digunakan untuk sampul buku paket.

Kami berdua bermain di teras rumah. Hingga akhirnya anak tetangga juga ikut bermain. Pasalnya, Kaa-san dan beberapa ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah di sekitar rumahku sedang mengadakan arisan. Kami berlima akhirnya bermain di teras bersama.

Awalnya kami bersenang-senang hingga datanglah seorang ibu-ibu sambil membawa anaknya yang seumuran dengan kami. Lima tahun. Ibu dari anak itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah sedangkan anak itu bergabung dengan kami. Dari awal aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak alias was-was.

Dan benar saja. Ketika Sai 'menumpahkan' semua benda-benda kecil itu, kontan anak itu mengambil salah satunya dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. Sai terus saja memintanya untuk melepaskan benda itu. namun anak itu tetap berkelit hingga anak itu mencubit tangan Sai. sai hanya terduduk dan menangis.

Aku pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia juga harus mendapatkan hal yang sama! Ataupun lebih parah!

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri di depannya. Seketika aku meninju mukanya hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Ketika melihat darah mengalir dari hidungnya, dia menangis. Dan benda itu terlepas dari tangannya. Aku segera memunggutnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempatnya semula bersama 'teman-temannya'.

Seorang wanita yang kukira adalah ibunya datang dan mulai memarahiku. Aku pun hanya memandang kea rah lain. Kaa-san segera datang dan menggendong Sai. wanita itu marah-marah tak karuan dan akhirnya undur diri dari rumah kami. Aku merasa lega.

Setelah semuanya pulang, Kaa-san menghampiriku. Dia memegang kedua tanganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kaa-san ingin tahu, kenapa dia dipukul?" Tanya Kaa-san.

"Dia melukai Sai."

"Nani? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia mencubit Sai disini," ucapku seraya menunjuk ke arah lengan kananku.

Kaa-san segera menghampiri Sai yang berada di ruang tamu. Dia sedang duduk sambil menonton kartun bersama Itachnii. Aku mengikuti Kaa-san yang duduk di samping Sai.

"Kaa-san boleh lihat bekas dicubit tadi? Hm?" ucap Kaa-san seraya mengangkat lengan Sai yang tertutupi oleh pakaian lengan panjangnya. Itachi-nii segera bangkit dari sofa dan memandang Sai dengan khawatir. Dan benar saja, di lengan kanan Sai terdapat bekas memar berbentuk lingkaran. Kaa-san hanya mengelusnya sedangkan Sai mulai merintih kesakitan.

Rintihan sai membuatku ingin berjalan menuju rumah anak itu dan meninju mukanya sekali lagi….

….

Hari ini adalah ujian terakhir. Setidaknya setelah ini akan ada vakum day dan para siswa bisa 'bebas'. Mau ke sekolah kek, enggak kek, itu terserah. Tapi bagi yang menjalani remidi tentu harus masuk.

Semenjak berada di bis aku terus kepikiran Sai. aku tahu kalau Kaa-san akan menemaninya dan pastinya Tou-san sudah berangkat kerja. Meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ujian hari ini yang hanya memilik satu jadwal :sastra.

Aku terus memandangi jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Ujian akan dilaksanakan pukul setengah delapan. Aku hanya memandangi jam tanganku dan akhirnya aku berjalan menuju ke taman yang berada di samping lapangan upacara hanya untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Aku pun duduk di gazebo yang memang telah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Aku pun membuka tasku dan mengambil beberapa lembar soal yang menurut prediksiku akan keluar di ujian hari ini. suasana yang tenang membuatku bisa konsentrasi. Hingga sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundakku.

"Teme? Kenapa kau tidak bersama Sai? dari tadi dia kucari-cari tapi tidak ketemu, kau tahu tidak dimana dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia masuk rumah sakit tadi malam," ucapku seraya kembali focus kea rah lembaran-lembaran soal. Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku.

"Dia kambuh lagi? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Fiuh…. Padahal ini ujian terakhir," ucap Naruto.

"Tadi pagi dia belum sadar. Tapi semoga saja dia sudah sadar," ucapku seraya melipat lembaran-lembaran soal dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Padahal Sai itu jagonya sastra. Aku mau tahu bagaimana reaksi teman-teman jika tahu Sai tidak masuk hari ini. wah, sudah bel! Ayo cepetan! Nanti terlambat!" ucap Naruto seraya menarik tanganku. Aku pun segera mengikutinya.

Ujian berjalan lancar. Aku sanggup menjawab sebagian besar pertanyaan. Aku segera bergegas keluar ruangan meskipun waktu yang tersisa tinggal empat puluh lima menit lagi. Yang berada dalam pikiranku sekarang adalah Sai. tidak ada yang lain. Yang jelas sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan berganti baju, makan dan berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit. Selain itu, aku juga menggantikan 'shift' Kaa-san disana.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit untuk mencari kamar Sai yang berada di ruang isolasi. Yah, ruangan yang diperuntukan untuk satu orang pasien dan dikabarkan ada pasien yang meninggal disana. Semoga Sai baik-baik saja.

Ketika sudah sampai, aku melihat Kaa-san yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sai. sai sendiri sedang bersandar pada sebuah bantal yang mengganjal punggungnya. Aku segera masuk dan Sai segera tersenyum ke arahku.

"Sasuke… tadi sudah makan?" Tanya Kaa-san padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih sakit?" tanyaku seraya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. sai hanya menggeleng. aku tersenyum simpul. Kaa-san segera bangkit dan berniat untuk pulang sebentar untuk mengambilkan pakaian Sai.

"Bagaimana ujiannya?" Tanya Sai.

"Kau mau mencari bocoran soal dariku ya?" tanyaku. Dia tertawa.

"Tidak? Buat apa aku mencari bocoran? Lagian, mana sempat aku mengerjakan soal-soal itu. aku tidak akan sempat…"

Perkataan Sai membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Aku segera duduk di hadapannya dan memegangi kedua bahunya. Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

"Kau tidka mimpi yang aneh-aneh kan?" Tanya penuh selidik. Karena sebuah mimpi bisa menjadi sebuah pertanda yang tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin kalian bertanya, apa aku percaya takhayul? Ya, jika itu mengenai Sai.

"Tidak, hanya saja…"

Aku menatapnya penuh selidik. Dia hanya menunduk memandangi selimut rumah sakit yang padahal tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku mulai mengelus lengannya.

"Daijoubu. Ceritalah padaku."

"Sebenarnya….. akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kangen dengan Itachi-nii," ucapnya. Aku terperanjat. Namun pikiranku terus membangun hal-hal positif agar aku bisa melewati hal ini.

Tapi tetap saja. Pikiran negative terus mengisi kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya dan menumpahkan air mata di bahunya. Dan aku bisa merasakan kedua tangannya yang memelukku balik.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?" Tanyaku secara tak sadar. Dia masih saja memelukku. Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang menetes di bahuku. Mungkin saja Sai juga sedang menangis sepertiku (tadi). Namun aku merasakan hal yang tidak beres.

"Hey hey. Kepalamu sakit? Berbaringlah," ucapku seraya melepaskan pelukanku namun tangan sai tidak terlepas dari punggungku.

"Sasuke….. sakit…"

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Kami-sama! Sai! dokter! Dokter!..."

.

.

.

Makin hari keadaan Sai makin memburuk. Kedua orang tua kami bolak-balik ke rumah sakit. Aku pun begitu. Aku masuk sekolah pukul tujuh dan pulang pukul delapan. Jikalau ada pengumuman, aku sudah meminta Shikamaru untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku. Tapi kuharap tidak ada.

Hari ini aku menemani Sai di kamarnya. Kedua orang tua kami pulang lebih dulu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sai sendiri hanya bersandar pada bantal yang berada di punggungnya. Dia sedang membaca majalah hasil kerja kerasnya bersama para anggota redaksi lain.

Yah, aku masih ingat itu…

Flashback on

Aku yang baru saja dari rumah terkejut melihat kamar Sai yang kelihatan ramai. Aku mencoba melihat ke dalam dan mendapati anggota redaksi yang mengelilingi Sai. aku tak habis pikir, dari mana mereka tahu kalau Sai ada disini?

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau…."

"Jadi kau tidak tahu ya, Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei itu Pembina redaksi kami. Jadi kami bisa tahu kalau Sai dirawat disini. yah, meskipun harus berjuang dengan jalan diplomasi yang panjang."

Aku tak habis pikir, Shino yang pendiam bisa 'banyak omong' seperti itu. aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hey Kaichou! Sebenarnya tadi kami lagi menyortir majalah yang baru saja datang kemaren sore. tapi karena tak ada bimbingan darimu…. Yah! Kami tunda dulu," ucap salah satu anggota. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Kan kalian bisa melihat majalah yang tahun lalu," ucap Sai seraya tersenyum. Yang lain hanya ber-oh ria.

"Tapi bukannya tempat nyimpen majalah yang dulu-dulu dikunci?"

"Kuncinya ada di Kakashi-sensei," jawab sai singkat. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba Shino membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah majalah. Sai pun terkejut.

"Majalahnya sisa tiga puluh buah. Edisi kali ini kita mengalami surplus yang cukup banyak. Rencananya kita akan mengadakan makan-makan bareng dengan uang itu. cepatlah sembuh! Agar kau bisa ikut acara makan-makan!" ucap Shino. Sai hanya tersenyum miris. Aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan.

"Kurasa kalian makanlah dahulu. Tidak usah memikirkan aku karena sebentar lagi liburan semester. Jika makan-makannya dilaksanakan waktu liburan, kujamin pasti ada yang tidak datang. Mendingan pas vakum day seperti ini. jadi semuanya bisa dapat jatah," ucap Sai dengan lembut. Yang lain hanya mendesah kesal.

"Dan kau juga seharusnya datang!"

Sai hanya bisa menunduk. Aku segera menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Sai masih belum bisa keluar rumah sakit dalam waktu dekat," ucapku. Mereka hanya menunduk. Kurasa mereka menyesal mengenai apa yang mereka katakan pada Sai. aku cukup bersyukur karena itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau setelah liburan semester? Kan Sai pasti sudah keluar dari rumah sakit plus biasanya kalau hari pertama masuk pasti jarang ada pelajaran. Jadi bisa pulang cepat!"

"Yosh! Aku setuju!"

"Aku juga."

Mereka akhirnya memandang ke arah Sai. sai hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Dan akhirnya setelah perbincangan yang rumit, mereka pun pulang.

Flashback off

Aku memperhatikan Sai yang tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat isi majalah itu. aku pun melongok dan mendapati pemandangan saat-saat para redaksi yang teler karena mengerjakan tugas yang terlalu banyak di ruang redaksi. Terlihat juga Konohamaru yang iseng-iseng membuka kacamata Shino yang tertidur.

Sai membalikkan lagi lembarannya. Bagian atas buku tertulis 'behind the scene'. Aku penasaran. Ternyata isinya berupa foto-foto para redaksi dengan berbagai 'pose'. Ada Lee yang sedang merem melek mengerjakan lay-out di depan computer dan di computer itu tertulis namanya beserta jabatannya. Ada Konohamaru dan Hanabi yang sedang cemberut ketika menerima nasehat dari Sai. pada bagian kepala mereka terdapat awan bertuliskan namanya dan jabatannya sebagai dana usaha.

Namun tiba-tiba Sai tertawa. Aku melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Sai. ternyata Sai melihat dirinya sendiri yang sedang tertidur waktu menunggui anggotanya. Pose-nya pun cukup unik. Sai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pada bagian atas tertulis 'Apakah kalian percaya kalau ini adalah ketua redaksi kami? Percayalah!'. Bahkan bagian sampingnya tertulis kalimat 'sleeping handsome'.

"Lihat saja kalian!" ucap Sai. aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Kurasa julukan kreatif pantas bagi mereka.

Cklek!

"Woi Sai! bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati dua orang yang masih memakai seragam sekolah menghambur ke arah kami. Mereka sibuk menanyai Sai dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Hingga akhirnya pertanyaa-pertanyaan itu membuat Sai kelabakan.

"Sai! kau tahu tidak! Tadi Sora sampe merusak penghapus papan tulis gara-gara enggak ada yang mau ikutan technical meeting buat lomba-lomba di vakum day," ucap Naruto. sai hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Naruto menyikut rusuk sang pelaku yang sedang sibuk berdiam diri.

"Rasanya aneh ketika tidak ada kamu, Sai. entah kenapa," ucap Sora. Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan technical meeting-nya? Ada yang kumpul?" Tanya Sai. aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan melihat pemandangan luar dari lantai tiga rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak urus. Tadi kami berdua langsung pergi setelah banyak yang mencari alasan, biarkan saja mereka," ucap Sora. Dan ujung-ujungnya Naruto dan Sora berbincang-bincang dan 'melepas' Sai dari perbincangan. Aku bisa melihat itu. sai hanya mendengarkan dan akhirnya memilih untuk berbaring dan memainkan selang IV di lengannya. aku segera menghampirinya.

Aku tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Sai. namun yang kubisa hanyalah mengelus lengannya saja. Dia tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa meringis dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah langkah kaki memasuki ruangan . dan kami berempat melihat seorang lelaki dengan tubuh jangkung dan mengenakan masker (meskipun dia tidak sedang terkena flu). Dan kami langsung tahu siapa dia.

"Yo! Sai! bagaimana keadaanmu? Jangan bilang kalau kedua bocah ini mengganggu istirahatmu," ucap Kakashi-sensei seraya mengelus kepala Sora dan Naruto. yang dielus hanya cemberut. Kakashi-sensei segera duduk di pinggiran ranjang ketika Sai berusaha untuk bangun. Aku pun membantunya.

"Kenapa Sensei datang kemari?" Tanya sai penasaran.

"Kau sakit tepat di hari terakhir ujian, nah sekarang apa kau bisa mengerjakan soal? Kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksa. Oke?" ucap Kakashi-sensei. Sai hanya mengangguk. Aku senang melihat sikap Kakashi-sensei yang begitu perhatian pada Sai.

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya kok. Sensei," ucap Sai dengan senang. Kakashi-sensei segera membuka tas-nya dan mengambil lembaran-lembaran soal dari sana. Lalu dia menyerahkannya pada Sai beserta sebuah pulpen.

"Kakashi-sensei tidak adil! Masak sai Cuma disuruh melingkari bagian abjadnya saja! Sedangkan kami harus mem-blok abjad yang bulat-bulat di lembar jawaban khusus," ucap Naruto. kami pun tertawa. Sai melihat-lihat soal itu. dan kemudian mulai mengerjakan. Tak kusangka Sai begitu cepat dalam mengerjakan soal-soal itu. dia hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam saja.

"Kau yakin? Tidak diteliti dulu?"

"Hai, tadi sudah kuteliti kok," ucap Sai dengan senyum.

Akhirnya ketika seluruh pengunjung pulang, aku hanya bisa menatap Sai yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tak kusangka hari ini begitu banyak kejutan. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati kedua orang tua kami yang menghampiri Sai yang sedang tidur. kaa-san hanya mengelus kepala Sai. lalu pandangannya beralih pada tempat makan yang belum dihabiskan. Sai memang mengeluh capek sebelum selesai menghabiskan makanannya yang masih tersisa tiga perempat dari aslinya.

"Dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya?" Tanya Kaa-san. aku hanya mengangguk. Sai tiba-tiba terbangun dan membuka matanya. Kaa-san segera mengusap dahinya.

"Kenapa makanannya tidak dihabiskan?" Tanya Kaa-san dengan lembut. Sai hanya menggeleng. kaa-san segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil empat kotak bento dari sana.

"Makan bareng mau kan?"

.

.

.

Sai memang menyukai makanan rumahan. Dan bento yang baru saja dibawakan oleh Kaa-san sudah habis tak bersisa. Bahkan, Kaa-san memberikan separuh sayurannya pada Sai. tou-san menaruh tempura di kotak bento Sai. sedangkan aku?

Yah, aku tidak 'menyumbang' apa-apa (-_-). Namun aku ingin suatu hari nanti aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih besar dari itu pada Sai.

"Kaa-san, kalau boleh tahu, kapan aku bisa pulang?" Tanya Sai. kami bertiga terperanjat. Tidak biasanya Sai bertanya hal-hal seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kaa-san. aku merasa was-was.

"Aku ingin di rumah ketika malam sebelum natal….."

Kaa-san hanya menoleh ke arah Tou-san, namun tak ada respon yang berarti. Kaa-san beralih pada Sai dan mendapati tatapan penuh tanda Tanya darinya. Aku sendiri hanya menunduk. Aku hanya tidak kuasa ketika melihat Kaa-san yang menangis sambil memeluk Sai.

Sai melepaskan pelukan Kaa-san dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kaa-san tidak perlu menangis karena aku."

"Bagaimana bisa Kaa-san tidak sedih? hm? "

"Aku tahu aku masih disini ketika malam sebelum natal. Gomen," ucap Sai seraya kembali berbaring miring ke arah yang berlawanan dari kami. Dia menghadap ke kiri sedangkan kami berada di bagian kanan ranjangnya.

Mattaku, kurasa keinginan Sai begitu sederhana. Tapi kenapa begitu susah? Apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak bisa mengerti apa yang Sai inginkan?

Tou-san hanya memegangi bahu Kaa-san dan mengajaknya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Kurasa aku akan melakukan hal itu mengingat jam besuk yang sudah habis. Aku mendekati Sai dan berjalan di samping kirinya.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti tentang keadaanmu," ucapku. Sai hanya tersenyum miris. Membuatku merasa bagaikan kakak yang tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau penasaran kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. namun aku punya satu alasan tersendiri," ucapnya.

"Ceritalah padaku," ucapku seraya duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku merasa kalau aku hanya sanggup menahan ini semua hingga malam sebelum natal."

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

Review please…..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer :Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Understanding chapter 8

.

.

"Aku merasa kalau aku hanya sanggup menahan ini semua hingga malam sebelum natal."

Aku hanya terpaku di depannya. Tidak sanggup? Apanya yang tidak sanggup? Apa kau sudah menyerah Sai? kemarahan terus menggelegak di hatiku. Apa-apaan ini? mana sai yang biasanya selalu tersenyum?

Meskipun itu adalah senyum palsu….

Namun ada secercah kalimat yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Membuat emosiku yang tadinya meledak akhirnya meleleh juga. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku tidak ingin memojokkan Sai. karena aku tahu dia punya alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan ini.

'Sai sudah cukup menderita dengan semua ini. bahkan kedua orang tua kami pun sudah bersikap seperti itu. haruskah aku menambah bebannya?'

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Selama ini Sai selalu menerima apapun yang diberikan padanya. namun dia tidak pernah menerima apa yang dia inginkan….

Flashback on

Hari ini aku berjalan bersama Otou-san dan juga Sai di dalam mall. Kaa-san dan Itachi-nii masih di supermarket. Kami bertiga berjalan beriringan. Sai di kiri sedangkan aku berada di kanan Tou-san. banyak para wanita muda yang berhenti sambil berbisik-bisik di sekitar kami.

Sai hanya melihat-lihat kemanapun dia menoleh. Mall ini memang cukup luas. Banyak stan dengan tampilan menarik. Namun perhatianku tertarik ke arah Oneechan-Oneechan yang berbisik-bisik di kafe itu. aku melihat ke sana. Tanpa sadar Tou-san memperhatikanku.

"Tou-san, itu…."

"Kau mau es krim?"

Yah, Tou-san salah tanggap…..( -_- ).

Kami berjalan ke arah sana. Aku melihat Sai yang melihat ke arah sebuah toko buku yang berada di bagian kirinya terus. Namun tarikan tangan dari Tou-san yang menuju ke kanan dan membuat sai mengikutinya.

'Imutnya kedua anak itu….. kelihatannya mereka kembar… uh… pengen cubit pipi bocah yang kiri tuh'

'Yang kiri? Kalau begitu aku milih yang kanan aja deh.'

'Aku dua-duanya…'

'yah, kau ini.'

Aku masih sibuk mendengarkan ocehan Neechan yang berpakaian seperti anak SMA. Sedangkan Sai sudah bingung berjalan kesana kemari. Berbeda denganku yang hanya diam di atas kursi yang lumayan tinggi sambil memakan es krim-ku.

Sai turun dari meja dan berjalan keluar. Kurasa dia ingin ke toko buku itu. aku segera berusaha turun namun sebuah tangan mencubit pipi sai. aku melihat Tsunade-basan yang menggendong Sai dengan gemasnya.

Aku merasa sedikit iri -_-.

"Konichiwa Fugaku-san."

"Hn."

"Tak kusangka kau berada disini bersama kedua anakmu yang lucu-lucu ini. seorang lelaki tampan dengan dua anak yang lucu-lucu sedang jalan-jalan ke sebuah mall."

"Masih ada Itachi dan Mikoto. Tsunade-san."

Aku hanya memakan es-krim-ku lagi. Aku tidak berniat untuk menguping pembicaraan orang dewasa. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menghabiskan es-krimku. Saat bergabung dengan Sai dan menjelajah mall!

"Kira-kira harganya buku gambar disana berapa ya?" Tanya Sai ketika aku bergabung dengannya. Kami sedang berjalan berputar-putar di sekitar kafe. Berkali-kali kami digendong oleh orang-orang disana. Bahkan pipi kami selalu menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dicubiti.

Bahkan Sai sampai menangis -_-.

"Gomen ne. maafin Neechan dong…. Cup cup…."

Sai akhirnya diam juga. Setelah itu dia memberikan kami permen. Lalu kami diantar menuju ke tempat Tou-san yang sedang sibuk mencari kami berdua.

"Sumimasen…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Arigatou sudah mengantarkan kedua anakku kesini."

Tou-san segera memegang tangan kami berdua. Kami segera bertemu dengan Itachi-nii dan Okaa-san. itachi-nii kelihatan sibuk dengan barang belanjaan Okaa-san. ingin rasanya membantu tapi apa aku kuat membawa barang belanjaan sebanyak itu?

Sai masih memandang ke arah toko buku. Okaa-san mensejajarkan posisinya di depan Sai. sai yang awalnya memandang ke arah toko itu terkejut melihat Okaa-san yang begitu dekat di wajahnya. okaa-san tersenyum.

"Sai mau kesana?" Tanya Kaa-san. sai mengangguk. Kaa-san segera menggendong Sai.

"Kalian duluan saja ke mobil. Aku mau kesana," ucap Kaa-san. itachi-nii menuntunku untuk berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir. Tou-san segera menyalakan mobil dan menunggu di seberang jalan. Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat Kaa-san dan sai yang sedang menyeberang jalan. Aku hanya berdiri menatap ke jendela mobil yang menampakkan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke… turun…. Aku mau lihat…"

Aku segera duduk. Kupikir Itachi-nii mau lihat Kaa-san sama Sai. tapi malah dia ngeliat cewek bohay yang ada di seberang jalan.

Dasar Onii-chan -_-.

Kaa-san berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia duduk bersama tou-san yang berada di depan kemudi. Kami bertiga duduk dengan urutan sai yang berada di dekat jendela, aku yang di tengah dan Itachi-nii yang duduk dekat dengan pintu.

Kaa-san memberikan bungkusan plastic yang dari tadi dibawanya kepada Sai. sai menerimanya dengan senang. Itachi-nii melongok-longok ingin melihat isinya. Sai mengambil satu pack krayon dari sana dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Buat Sasuke…." Ucapnya. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Nah nah, kalau buat Oniichan mana?" Tanya Itachi-nii. Sai menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali ke sebuah buku gambar yang cukup tebal dan membuka plastic pembungkusnya.

"enggak usah.." ucap sai datar bak anak kecil (kami memang anak kecil saat itu) dengan sikap watadosnya. Itachi-nii hanya sakit hati dan akhirnya merengut.

"Oh…. Lihat saja nanti. Kalau Niichan punya jajan, Sai-chan tidak akan kukasih," ucap Itachi-nii.

"Oniichan kan pelit dari dulu. Jajan aja disembunyiin."

Dan segala rahasia Itachi-nii terbongkar gara-gara sikap watados Sai. itachi-nii hanya blushing tuh!

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mau ke toko buku?" Tanya Otou-san pada sai. namun disela oleh Kaa-san.

"Sai bukan seperti Sasuke. Dia mungkin hanya diam dan menurut saja. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ekspresif. Kalau begini caranya, mungkin saja Sai tidak dapat apa-apa dari rekreasi bersamamu," ucap Kaa-san seraya tersenyum.

Dan setelah itu sai tidak pernah ikut jika ada tou-san disana. Karena setiap sai tidak bilang apapun, dia akan dimarahi oleh Tou-san. jadilah dia jera berjalan bersama dengan Tou-san.

Flashback off

Dan sekarang Sai dengan blak-blakan mengatakan keinginannya. Bukankah itu terlihat aneh? Mengingat sikap Sai yang jauh berbeda dari dulu. Mungkin kalau dia tidak berubah, dia sekarang hanya melingkari tanggalan di kalender ataupun menggambar di buku sketsanya. Dan satu hal yang bisa kutarik dari semua itu.

Sai benar-benar ingin pulang….

Sai hanya membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan denganku. Dia tahu aku akan marah ketika mendengarkan perkataannya. Inilah jadinya jika Sai sudah keras kepala. Aku tahu dia akan memejamkan matanya sambil mengenang memori-memori yang menurutnya membahagiakan.

Itu sering dia lakukan ketika dia dimarahi oleh kedua orangtua kami. Memejamkan mata ataupun melamunkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan ketika kata-kata menyakitkan membombardir telinganya. Aku pun merasa kesal karena aku merasa diacuhkan.

"Tch! Kau ini!"

"Hiks."

Kami-sama! Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku melihat pungungnya bergetar karena menahan tangis. Saat ini dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kaa-san saja sudah angkat tangan. Lalu kenapa aku juga menelantarkannya?

"Gomen, gomenasai karena membuatmu marah…."

Tidak Sai tidak! Aku tidak marah…

Aku merasa menyesal menampakkan kemarahanku padanya….

"Tidak Sai tidak…. Aku tidak marah… percayalah..."

"Aku tahu kau marah….aku bisa lihat itu…"

Sai…

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala dan tidak mau percaya padaku?! Lihatlah di sekitarmu! Siapa yang peduli denganmu selain aku?"

"Pathetic…."

"Ya, aku memang seperti itu. aku telah berusaha untuk berada disini dan sekarang, kau mengacuhkanku? Aku penasaran siapa yang peduli selain aku saat ini?"

Sai hanya diam, aku sudah terlanjur kesal.

"Tidak ada hm? Aku penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan jika semua orang tidak peduli padamu," ucapku seraya meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia hanya menghela napas. Lalu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan lirih dan samar-samar.

"Aku cukup menyusul Itachi-nii….."

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sai terus meminta untuk pulang. Namun tidak ada yang mengindahkan. Hingga akhirnya….

"Kaa-san, bolehkah aku pulang ke rumah? Bolehkah aku ikut berobat jalan saja?"

"Tidak bisa Sai…."

"Kumohon…. Sehari saja….."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Sai hanya berani bicara padaku dan pada Kaa-san. dia tidak pernah meminta pada Tou-san karena dia tahu, Tou-san akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Namun disini keputusan berada di tangan Tou-san.

"Sudah dibilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa. Seharusnya kau tahu keadaan tubuhmu sendiri. Bukannya kami yang harus memaksamu untuk diam disini," ucap tou-san yang entah sejak kapan berada di kamar.

"Kumohon Tou-san….. "

Tou-san hanya pergi meninggalkan Sai. sai berusaha bangkit namun tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya kembali ke tempat tidur dengan suara seperti bantal yang jatuh. Tubuh Sai memang terlalu kurus untuk memantulkan matras tempat tidur.

"Tou-san…"

"Sssshhh….."

Kaa-san hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan Sai. aku hanya memperhatikan gesture-nya. Kalau dipikir-pikir,sikap Sai memang seperti anak kecil saat ini. berbeda dengan sikapnya yang biasanya. Sikap ini begitu kekanak-kanakan. Meminta pulang sampai menangis…..

Aku berjalan mendekatinya sambil mengelus lengannya. andaikan ada permintaan selain ini, aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu,Sai.

"Sai, selain ini apa kau punya yang lain?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. dia memandang ke arah lain. Yah, semenjak kejadian itu Sai 'memboikot' padaku. Aku pun juga menyadari apa yang kulakukan. Meninggalkannya menangis sendirian di malam yang sunyi di rumah sakit. Di malam dimana kau tidak bisa bangun dan berjalan-jalan sesuka hatimu. Dan ketika kau melihat ke arah jendela, kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali warna hitam karena pekatnya malam.

Namun kata-kata terakhir Sai membuatku takut untuk merasakan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

'Aku cukup menyusul Itachi-nii….'

Sai masih tidak menjawab apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Apa Cuma itu keinginanmu?" tanyaku. Dia menoleh kepadaku dan melihat dengan tatapan datar.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan selain ini?" tanyanya. Nada datarnya menganggapku seakan aku bukan siapa-siapa di matanya. Aku merasa diacuhkan, diremehkan, diabaikan…

Rasanya sangat sakit…..

"Hm?"

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan meminta jawaban. Namun disisi lain, dia menunjukkan ekspresi meremehkan.

Jadi sesakit inikah yang kau rasakan Sai? ketika teman-temanmu mengabaikanmu? Ketika tatapan meremehkan mengarah padamu? Ketika perasaan terasingkan menghampirimu?

Aku merasa sebagai orang yang tak berguna di matanya. Sai menanggung semua ini sendirian. Kupikir aku mampu memahaminya dan membuat ekspresi 'semudah-ini-kau-tidak-bisa-?' padanya. dan tanpa kusadari kalau aku menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Semua orang menyatakan kalau perasaan seperti ini begitu mudah untuk ditangani. Tanpa tahu kalau mereka belum merasakan perasaan ini yang sebenarnya. Aku merasa bukan apa-apa dimata sai. dia begitu kuat menghadapi ini. senyum selalu muncul ketika orang menyapanya. Bahkan ketika merasakan ini semua. Dia bahkan mampu bertahan dengan penyakitnya ketika perasaan ini muncul.

Aku memang bukan apa-apa….

"dia kakakmu, seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu Sai," ucap Kaa-san. sai menoleh ke arah Kaa-san lalu menoleh ke arahku lagi.

"Watashi no Onii-san ka?" ucapnya seraya memandangku bak dia adalah orang amnesia yang baru mengenal keluarganya. Aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan wajah tanpa emosi padanya. dia berbaring miring membelakangiku sambil menarik selimut.

"Aku lelah… aku mau istirahat," ucapnya. Kaa-san mengangguk dan berjalan keluar bersamaku.

Ya, sekarang aku tahu apa maksudmu dengan lelah….

Malam harinya….

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ke kamar Sai. mungkin saja sekarang dia sedang berpura-pura tidur disana. Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan duduk di sampingnya. tidak biasanya Sai tidur seawal ini. aku bisa melihat kalau dia benar-benar tidur….

Aku hanya memandang ke arah wajahnya. wajah yang biasanya tersenyum ketika kau menyapa ataupun berbicara dengannya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menatap intens ke arahnya mencoba untuk menanamkan memori mengenai wajahnya seolah-olah….

Seolah-olah aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi….

"Gomen…." Ucapku seraya memegangi bahunya. Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya. Mata itu terlihat penuh dengan rasa sakit. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. aku segera menarik tubuhnya ke atas dan memeluk dirinya yang terduduk karenaku.

"Aku minta maaf….. gomenasai…." Ucapku. Dia hanya terpaku. Mungkin kau tidak akan memaafkanku, pikirku.

Tiba-tiba Sai tersenyum, aku tahu itu meskipun wajahnya mengarah ke punggungku. Dia memelukku kembali…

"Tidak apa-apa….."

.

.

.

"Selain pulang?"

"Ya, keinginanmu selain pulang ke rumah…" ucapku seraya mengambil tempat makan dan menaruhnya di pangkuanku. Aku mengambilkan sesendok dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya. Dia menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Ini baru saja habis diambil dari wajannya," ucapku. "Masih panas. Kalau tidak segera dimakan nanti tidak enak," ucapku seraya memakan sesendok nasi dan sayur yang tadinya kuarahkan kepada Sai. sai hanya menggeleng.

"Apa karena rasanya yang hambar? Aku bisa mengambilkan garam dan mencampurnya," ucapku. Yah, setelah 'masuk' sesendok tadi, aku baru menyadari betapa payahnya masakan disini. Nasinya keras lagi.

Sai tetap menggeleng. dia hanya memejamkan matanya seperti menahan sakit. Aku segera menaruh tempat makan tadi di atas meja dekat kasur.

"Ada yang sakit? Hm?"

Sai hanya mengangguk. Namun dia tidak memberitahuku mana yang sakit. Aku menyusuri tubuhnya dan menemukan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas diafragmanya. Aku menaruh tanganku di atas kedua tangannya.

"Disini? hm?"

"H-hai."

Aku hanya mengusap kedua tangannya. Lalu tanganku beralih ke arah dahinya yang tertutupi oleh rambutnya. Karena keringat, rambut itu menjadi lengket disana. Aku berusaha untuk 'menyisirnya' hingga ujung rambut itu berada di belakang telinga Sai.

"Kau butuh keramas setelah ini," komentarku. Dia hanya tersenyum. Kurasa sakitnya sudah berangsur-angsur reda.

"Lagian, apa kau berniat untuk menjadi anggota personil boyband korea? Rambut pake diponi segala!" ucapku. Aku sebenarnya tidak menghina gaya rambutnya, hanya saja sudah berapa lama Sai tidak potong rambut?

"Ne Sasuke, kira-kira apa aku boleh di rumah semalam saja?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?"

"Rasanya begitu sepi disini. dan aku sering melihat hal-hal aneh yang berlalu lalang ketika pintuku yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya," ucapnya. Aku langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Hey, mengenai hal selain kau di rumah?"

"Tenanglah, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Dan kurasa itu Cuma sebuah impian yang impossible."

"Selama masih ada jalan dan aku pikir aku bisa, maka aku akan mengabulkannya. Itung-itung sebagai hadiah di malam natal nanti.''

"Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa mengabulkannya,"ucap Sai dengan nada sendu. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah memintanya untuk bercerita. Seakan-akan aku membuka luka lama untuknya.

"Keinginanku yang pertama adalah aku ingin berada di rumah. Kedua, aku ingin makan bareng di rumah dengan menu yang dimasakkan Okaa-san pada malam sebelum natal. Lalu aku ingin ke alun-alun dimana aku bisa melihat pohon-pohon natal yang dihias hingga memunculkan cahaya yang warna-warni. Setelah itu, esok harinya aku ingin mengikuti misa natal dan duduk di kursi yang paling depan. Aku ingin melihat Ino yang menjadi anggota paduan suara,"ucap Sai.

Aku hanya terpaku. Semuanya terasa tidak mungkin.

"sudah kubilang kan? Itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi…."

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

Author's note:

Kasumi enggak bisa cerewet seperti biasanya soalnya Kasumi juga lagi mewek pas bikin chapter yang ini. apalagi saat ini (atau saat itu kali ya?) Kasumi juga dengerin lagunya Greenday yang judulnya 'When it's time'. Memang kedengaran kagak nyambung sih… gomen *bow*. Tapi gara-gara dengerin lagu itu plus bikin chapter ini, bikin mewek sambil nangis-nangis di depan monitor.

Oh ya,ini balasan buat Tama-chan: gomen udah bikin penasaran en enggak bisa update mengkilat (?). namun Kasumi pastikan fanfic ini bakalan diterusin sampe ending kok ^^. Untuk masalah sai yang kenapa-napa, Kasumi yakin jawaban itu bakalan Tama-chan temuin di chapter ini ataupun di chapter mendatang…

Terakhir,

Review please….


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Understanding chapter 9

V

V

V

Tiga hari menuju natal….

Hari ini aku malah remidi sastra. Yah, aku memang tidak berbakat seperti Sai. namun Kakashi-sensei begitu baik. Dia hanya menyuruhku dan anak-anak yang remidi lain untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang pernah diujikan dulu. Dengan ingatan (ketika aku melihat lihat jawaban Sai waktu dia mengerjakan di rumah sakit) aku mengerjakan seluruh soal dengan lancar.

Aku segera pamit dan bergegas pulang. Seperti biasanya, aku berganti baju dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Menemani Sai yang dari dulu belum bisa pulang-pulang. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan para dokter itu?

Tapi aku memang tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Banyak 'mereka', yaitu orang-orang yang menderita leukemia, meninggal dalam pengobatan. Sai memang bisa dibilang beruntung bisa sembuh. Meskipun dia harus kembali menderita penyakit itu lagi sekarang.

Kadang aku merasakan sesal ketika banyak waktu yang selama ini terbuang sia-sia. Hingga pada waktunya (sebenarnya aku benci mengakui ini),kita terburu-buru dengan ini itu yang seharusnya kita lakukan sejak dulu.

Seperti sekarang ini….

Ketika semuanya dilakukan dengan terburu-buru….

Sebenarnya aku tahu itu..

Tahu kalau memang tak ada harapan bagi Sai untuk sembuh. Entah darimana aku dapat pemikiran seperti itu. Namun itulah yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Namun aku hanya bisa menutupinya. Dan aku juga tahu kalau Sai juga merasakannya.

Dia hanya bertindak sebagai 'anak yang baik dan penurut' hingga waktu yang ditentukan pun datang menghampirinya. Karena dia tahu, kapan waktu itu akan datang.

Dia tidak meminta apapun saat ini. karena dia tahu itu hanya akan menyusahkan aku, Tou-san dan Kaa-san. dia hanya bisa berbuat baik dan menunggu saja. Menunggu hingga waktu akan menjemputnya.

Dia menunggu…

Dan dalam masa menunggunya ini. tanpa sadar beberapa orang 'menggunakan' itu untuk melakukan 'percobaan' padanya.

Mumpung dia menurut…

Dengan alasan kesembuhan…

Padahal kupikir para dokter sudah angkat tangan. Namun mereka masih merekomendasikan ini dan ini untuk Sai. Tanpa memikirkan Sai yang sudah begitu lelah karena tubuhnya yang sering dijadikan 'percobaan' ini dan itu.

Sai dengan senyumnya menerima itu semua. Hitung-hitung sebagai amal sebelum meninggalkan kami. Kami yang memaksanya untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Dia melakukan itu semua karena beban yang selalu kami berikan di pundaknya. Beban yang terlalu berat.

'Kau harus sembuh.'

'Bertahanlah….'

Dan berbagai macam kata yang membuat Sai kembali kesini. Dengan rasa sakit dia memikul beban untuk sembuh. Tidak sadarkah kalau kalian menyiksa Sai.

Oh tunggu dulu…

Tidak sadarkah kalau aku juga ikut menyiksanya?

Aku hanya berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah sakit sambil melamun. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan Sai akan kuat menahan semua ini?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok-sosok familiar yang merupakan teman sekelas Sai. Aku hanya menyingkir dan bersembunyi.

Apakah mereka sudah insyaf?

'Masih sakit-sakitan tapi egois sekali. dia. Apa dia pikir Cuma dirinya saja yang bisa membuat cerpen? '

'Sebenarnya dia sakit apa sih? Enggak sembuh-sembuh….'

'Aku lebih suka kalau dia tidak masuk selama vakum day. Atau mungkin… mati saja sekalian'

Kupikir mereka sudah sadar, namun dugaanku salah. Mereka tetap seperti dulu. kenapa mereka tidak mau melihat dari sisi yang lain? Kenapa mereka begitu jahat hingga seperti itu?

Aku segera mempercepat langkahku dan melihat Sai dari balik kaca.

Sai hanya bertingkah seperti biasanya. Memainkan selang IV ataupun mengutak-atik buku sketsanya yang sudah hampir penuh oleh gambar-gambar berbagai macam benda di sekitarnya. Sai memang menyukai gambar yang berbayang-bayang. Entah apa namanya karena aku juga bukan penggemar berat pelajaran seni.

Aku segera masuk dan mendapati Sai yang sekarang mengambil buku sketsanya dan mulai menggambar dengan terburu-buru. Aku tahu kalau ada yang salah disini.

"Mereka sudah insyaf ya?" tanyaku. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan menggeleng.

"Mereka hanya datang karena adanya sanksi social dari kelas-kelas tetangga," ucapnya seraya mulai menggambar sesuatu.

"Sanksi social?"

"Yah… begitulah…. Kan dengan begitu mereka termasuk aku juga sih, termasuk dalam kelas yang anggotanya tidak kompak. Apalagi pas anak seni yang datang kemarin-kemarin. Banyak para senpai yang menggunjingkan mengenai kelasku. Kelas dengan penghuni individualis," terang Sai.

"Kau tersinggung?"

"Tidak. Buat apa tersinggung? Aku sudah muak dengan semua itu. persetan jika aku yang salah! Aku juga punya keinginan. Aku juga punya perasaan. Aku bukan robot yang jika diberi sepatah kata mampu menjawab hanya dengan satu kata yang telah ditentukan," ucap Sai seraya melempar pensil yang digunakannya untuk menggambar.

Aku segera memunggutnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku dengan perlahan mengambil buku sketsa yang digenggamnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Apa mereka pikir setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka dengan mudahnya meminta maaf dan aku dengan mudahnya menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' ataupun 'aku maafkan'. Apa mereka pikir mereka itu bos apa?"

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak pernah melihat Sai yang semarah ini.

"Mereka meminta maaf untuk hal-hal yang kuketahui. Namun untuk hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui, mereka diam saja!"

Aku hanya mengusap lengannya.

"Sai?"

"Hm?"

"Ceritakan padaku. Lampiaskanlah semuanya. Kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak melarangnya," ucapku. Dia mulai bercerita. Mengenai folio colbus-nya yang tertinggal di laci meja. Mengenai banyak sekali cerpen yang ditulisnya disana. Mengenai teman-temannya yang menggunakan cerita itu untuk mengikuti lomba. Mengenai mereka yang meremehkan dengan mengatakan 'itu Cuma cerpen. Yang lain juga bisa bikin' namun akhirnya cerpen itu memenangkan juara dua ketika ada lomba di vakum day ini.

Dan juga mengenai tatapan kalau Sai adalah egois. Menyimpan cerpennya sendiri dan tidak digunakan untuk kepentingan kelas.

"Kepentingan apanya? Bahkan aku tahu ada yang menyembunyikan buku folio colbus-ku untuk lomba selanjutnya. Meskipun beberapa kata diubah, aku tahu kalau itu juga mereka adaptasi dari cerpenku. Mereka dengan seenaknya bilang kalau semua orang bisa bikin yang seperti itu," ucap Sai.

"Mereka bahkan diam-diam menyembunyikan gambarku…." Ucap Sai dengan perlahan. "Dengan alasan kebersamaan dan menunggu yang lain,mereka membawa gambarku lebih dulu. lalu ketika waktunya mengumpulkan bersama, mereka bilang mereka lupa dimana menaruhnya."

Jadi ini yang membuat Sai marah?

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah menunggu yang lain. Namun mereka tidak mau memberitahu dan hanya bilang menunggu yang lain. Lalu beberapa waktu kemudian, aku bertanya dan mereka bilang kalau mereka sudah mengumpulkan tugas mereka."

"Mereka melakukannya seolah-olah aku tidak ada. Mereka bahkan tidak bilang kalau aku remidi sejarah…..".

"Hai hai…. Aku tahu sekarang… jadi, darimana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Aku tahu itu sejak masuk kelas itu. aku sudah cukup menahan itu semua. Namun kali ini aku sudah tidak kuat….. aku ingin menjauh dari mereka…"

"Karena itu kau menekuni sastra? Supaya kau bisa masuk kesana tanpa adanya mereka?"

Sai hanya mengangguk. Aku tersenyum simpul….

"Oh ya, kau sudah makan? aku membawakan beberapa kue untukmu. Hari ini memang Sakura ulang tahun dan dia menitipkan ini untukmu," ucapku. Dia hanya mengambil pensilnya dan mulai menggambar dengan posisi tidur. buku sketsa di tangan kirinya dan pensil di tangan kanan.

Aku melihat ke arah tangan kirinya. Masih ada bekas itu. luka sayatan yang masih terlihat. Aku hanya bisa duduk berpangku tangan. Melihat dirinya yang sibuk mencoret-coret buku sketsanya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Bagaimana keadaan sekolah?" tanya Sai. Aku yang saat itu sedang membaca majalahnya (aku ingin lihat bocoran majalah sekolah) menoleh ke arahnya sambil menaikkan kedua bahuku.

"Biasa, remidi, hang out, kantin penuh dan pulang pagi."

"Sou ka…."

Aku segera teringat dengan sai yang mengikuti remidi. Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba ponsel-ku berbunyi. aku segera melihat pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirimkan Naruto.

'Sai ikut remidi sejarah. Tugasnya membuat pertanyaan di bab-bab semester satu sebanyak dua puluh lima soal beserta jawabannya. Tolong kasih tahu dia ya, soalnya aku enggak punya nomornya.'

Aku hanya menghela napas. Namun sebuah keputusan muncul di kepalaku. Aku memasukkan ponsel-ku ke dalam kantung celanaku. Sai sendiri mulai tenang kerena dia sudah berhadapan dengan yang namanya alat-alat gambar.

Malam harinya….

Aku berusaha untuk tetap menyalakan lagu-lagu yang berada di handphone-ku agar aku tetap terjaga. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam namun aku baru mendapatkan dua puluh soal. Mataku sudah tidak bis diajak kompromi lagi. Namun aku harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan lima soal lagi.

Untuk masalah tulisan, tulisan kami memang hampir sama. Hanya terkadang jarak spasi kami yang berbeda. Spasi milik Sai memang lebih dekat daripada punyaku. Namun itu bukan halangan untuk semua ini.

Aku mulai memutar lagu hard rock agar aku tetap terjaga. Aku mulai membuat playlist tersendiri agar mudah untuk memilah. Dan aku kembali ke 'pekerjaan'-ku.

Namun sebuah lagu membuatku menghentikan 'pekerjaan'-ku. Sebuah lagu milik Simple plan. Lagu itu terdengar slow. Padahal aku sudah mengatur playlist-ku. Namun aku baru ingat kalau ini adalah lagu titipan dari Sai.

Flashback on

Aku hanya memperhatikan sai yang masih sibuk mengaktifkan dan menonaktifkan handphonenya secara berulang-ulang. aku sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas ketika handphone Sai menunjukka layar yang blank ketika diaktifkan. Sai mematikannya lagi, lalu menyalakannya.

"Uwah….. ayolah… ayolah… kenapa layarmu harus blank begitu? Ayolah… Cuma satu lagu nih! Kumohon!" ucap Sai seraya mematikan handphone-nya lagi. Lalu dia mulai mengucapkan jampi-jampi apalah itu dan mulai menyalakannya lagi.

Dan layar handphone-nya tetap blank seperti semula (?).

"Huwa….." teriak Sai sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia berguling-guling. Setiap beberapa gulingan (?) dia mencoba lagi dan lagi. Hingga sebuah bantal sofa mengenai kepalanya. Kami menoleh dan mendapati Itachi-nii yang membawa bantal sofa satunya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Urusai! Kalian tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Dan apa kau sudah men-transfer lagu yang kau sukai lewat Bluetooth?" ucap Itachi-nii seraya melihat ke layar laptop-nya.

Sai hanya menggeleng. itachi segera mendorong-dorong Sai untuk masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Sai hanya memohon untuk diberi kesempatan (?).

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah! Kau tahu itu kan? Sekarang tidurlah dan aku akan menungguimu!" ucap Itachi-nii.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa tidur sendiri!" ucap Sai seraya menolak untuk digiring ke kamarnya. Namun karena Itachi-nii yang lebih kuat darinya, kekuatan tak seimbang pun terjadi.

Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng. Namun akhirnya aku menggunakan handphone-ku yang kusambungkan ke laptopnya. Meng-copy-kan lagu yang dari tadi Sai 'perjuangkan'. Sai sendiri masih sibuk 'bergulat' dengan Itachi-nii.

"Pake piyama!"

"Aku bisa pake sendiri!"

"Kelamaan!"

"Aku mau tidur dan pakai sendiri!"

Halah-halah….

Aku segera berjalan ke kamarnya dan mendapati Itachi-nii yang menutupi tubuh Sai dengan selimut. Dia melakukannya dengan brutal. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala (lagi).

Flashback off

Aku hanya tersenyum. Lagu yang slow itu justru membuatku semakin semangat untuk mengerjakan ini. sai….. semoga di kelas dua nanti aku bisa satu kelas denganmu agar aku bisa menjagamu….

.

.

.

Selesai menyerahkan tugas milik sai, aku segera bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit lagi. Kali ini kulihat Kaa-san yang memeluk tubuh Sai. kulihat sekali lagi. Sai tidak mengenakan piyama rumah sakit lagi. Namun Cuma pakaian biasa.

Aku melihat kejanggalan disini….

Kaa-san yang melihatku berdiri di depan pintu segera menghampiriku. Dia mengajakku untuk berbicara di luar.

"Sai akan dirumah hingga natal…."

Aku merasa senang. Itu artinya keinginan sai akan terkabul. Namun aku berspekulasi lain. Karena mungkin saja ini dilakukan karena Sai yang sudah 'tidak tertolong' lagi. Aku yakin itu…..

.

.

.

Sai hanya menggambar di atas buku sketsanya ketika kami satu mobil menuju ke rumah. Aku hanya memainkan permainan di handphone-ku. Berkali-kali Kaa-san bertanya apa yang Sai inginkan selama perjalanan. Sai sendiri hanya menggeleng. karena aku tahu…

Aku tahu kalau sebentar lagi dia tidak akan membutuhkannya….

Namun aku hanya diam saja karena aku tidak ingin ada 'masalah' lagi…

Sesampainya di rumah, Sai segera menuju ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel-nya. Dia menyalakannya dan hanya bisa menghela napas. Aku hanya berdiri di 'bingkai' pintu kamarnya. Bersndar sambil melipat kedua tangannku di depan dada.

"Butuh bantuan? Memangnya kau mau sms siapa? Atau telepon mungkin?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat draft di ponsel-ku. Banyak synopsis yang kusimpan disana. Tapi kali ini layarnya blank lagi."

"Kenapa tidak kau simpan di buku ataupun kau tulis di kertas?"

"Aku sering dapat inspirasi di tempat yang tidak terduga. Terakhir aku dapat inspirasi di jalanan ketika naik bus beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Lalu setelah kau dapat inspirasi mau kau apakan?"

"Ya…. Aku hanya ingin menulisnya menjadi sebuah cerita. Siapa tahu ada yang menghargai…." Ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Kurasa Sai sudah punya hobi lain selain melukis. Itu bagus….

Aku membantunya untuk membersihkan kamar. Setelah itu, kami berdua berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Bersebelahan, mengingatkanku akan masa-masa kecil di mana kami yang sering tidur bersama. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar aku bisa lebih lama lagi dari ini.

Karena aku tahu kalau aku akan sendirian disini…

Aku menoleh ke arah Sai yang memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku tidur satu kamar denganmu lagi hingga malam natal?"

Kenapa hingga malam sebelum natal? Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu disini untukmu. Kenapa harus malam sebelum natal? Padahal aku ingin lebih dari itu. Apakah itu adalah batasmu?

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan menjagamu…." Ucapku tanpa sadar. Dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Arigatou…."

Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku…..

"Nanti malam di alun-alun sudah ada yang masang-masang lampu dan pohon-pohon natal. Kau mau lihat?"

"Kurasa begitu…."

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam sebelum natal. Besok sudah waktunya. Makin hari Sai terlihat semangat. Padahal aku tahu, waktunya semakin berkurang setiap saat. Andaikan waktu bisa dihentikan, dimundurkan, pasti aku akan melakukannya.

Seiring semangatnya yang meningkat, aku,Kaa-san dan Tou-san semakin bersedih. Namun kami tidak mungkin menunjukkannya pada Sai. setiap waktu terasa berharga.

Tidak, sangat berharga.

Aku berencana untuk menemani Sai yang ingin pergi entah kemana. Dia juga membawa sebuah kotak yang isinya tidak kuketahui. Ketika kutanya, Sai hanya tersenyum dan bilang 'rahasia.'

Salju turun sejak seminggu yang lalu. Namun itu tidak membuatnya menyerah. Aku hanya mengikutinya dan kami berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris. Dan aku terperanjat ketika tahu kalau toko ini milik keluarga Tenten.

Kami segera masuk dan mendapati Tenten yang masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam barang yang harus dibungkus dengan kertas kado. Sai menyapanya dan muncullah ekspresi terkajut darinya.

"Aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa? Oh ya, tak kusangka kau sudah sehat sekarang."

Aku yang berada di belakang Tenten hanya berputar-putar di dalam toko. Melihat-lihat berbagai macam aksesoris yang dipajang disana. Siapa tahu ada yang cocok untuk Sakura. dan aku menemukannya.

"Tolong bungkus ini dengan bungkus kado."

"Cie….. aku mau memberi hadiah buat Ino? Ecie….cie…"

"Urusai na….."

"Kya…. Sai si pokerface blushing… hehehe… udah, mana barangnya. Biar kubungkusin dengan kertas kado kesukaan Ino tersayang….. "

Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Lalu mataku teralihkan ke arah sebuah bando yang cukup menarik. Kurasa aku akan memberikan ini untuk Sakura. aku berjalan ke arah mereka yang masih sibuk berdebat satu sama lain.

"Si stoic datang nih. Pasti bando itu untuk Sakura ya? Cie… cie….."

"Iya, ini untuk Sakura. tolong bungkus ya," ucapku. Sai hanya mengambil kotak yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah kado.

Setelah itu kami berjalan menuju ke rumah Ino (sebenarnya sih toko bunga yamanaka). Sai segera masuk dan mendapat pelukan dari Ino. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar bunga-bunga yang berjajar disana. Perhatianku terarah ke sebuah bunga mawar merah muda. Sama seperti rambut Sakura.

"Sai? kenapa kau ada disini? bukankah kau sekarang harus berada di rumah sakit? Hm?"

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku datang kemari?"

"Bukan begitu…."

"Untukmu."

"Arigatou na Sai-kun!"

Yang kutemukan sekarang adalah Ino yang terus memeluk Sai dalam waktu yang lama. Aku hanya tersenyum. Namun hatiku terasa perih ketika mengingat Sai yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk pergi.

Aku hanya berharap mengenai perpanjangan waktu…

"Oh, ada Sasuke-kun juga ya? Pasti mawar itu untuk Sakura… iya kan?"

"Kau benar. Tolong rangkai bunga-bunga ini ya. Kalau seandainya butuh tambahan bunga lain, tambahkan saja."

Aku dan Ino hanya berbincang-bincang sedangkan Sai hanya berputar-putar sekitar toko. Ino menatapku penuh selidik. Sedangkan aku tahu apa maksudnya. Aku hanya menggeleng ke arahnya.

"Sai-ku, apa kau mau melihat aku yang jadi bagian paduan suara besok?"

"hm…. Kurasa begitu."

"Kau harus datang! Aku sudah dapat tempat yang paling depan lho! Kalau kau lihat rambut pirang di barisan depan, itulah aku!"

"Wakata! Wakata!"

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

Author's note:

Yah, kali ini update-nya enggak bisa cepet gara-gara enggak ada warnet yang buka pas lebaran-lebaran

(-_-!) jadi ya nungguin warnet yang deket dengan Kasumi untuk buka dulu baru bisa update. Jadi gomen ne…

Review-review please… *bawa-bawa tudung kepalanya akatsuki buat ngamen*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Understanding chapter 10

.

.

.

"Ino?"

"Hm?"

Aku hanya mengulum senyum melihat mereka berdua. Daripada jadi orang ketiga mendingan aku pergi ke rumah Sakura yang jaraknya dua rumah dari rumah Ino. Aku mengetuk pintunya dan mencullah seorang wanita yang menurutku Sakura versi dewasa. Yah, tentu saja Okaa-san-nya.

Setelah melakukan basa-basi yang cukup lama. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. dia cukup cantik jika sedang seperti itu. Tanpa make-up, namun aku bis melihat celemek yang talinya melingkar di pinggangnya. Dengan secepat kilat dia naik ke lantai atas dan timbullah suara gaduh dari kamarnya.

Aku hanya menunggu dan duduk di pagar rumah yang tidak terlalu tinggi dari pinggangku. Dan muncullah Sakura yang sekarang mengenakan dress manis yang senada dengan rambutnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sai dan Ino yang sedang berciuman. Wajahnya memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Hm? Apa lihat-lihat? Kau mau?"

"Sasuke-kun…..!"

Sakura mulai memukuli lenganku. Namun setelah beberapa lama dia bergelayut manja disana. Aku memberikan bunga yang baru saja kubeli untuknya. Dia menerimanya namun tiba-tiba dia berkeliling halamannya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Cari apa? Tenanglah, aku enggak bakalan ambil bunga di kebunmu lagi," ucapku. Sakura hanya terkekeh. Aku memberinya sebuah kado. Dia hanya memandangku.

"Selamat natal. Sakura-chan," ucapku. Dia tersenyum lagi. Lalu dia memelukku.

"Kau pasti ada maunya. Apa kau mau seperti kembaranmu itu? kalau dipikir-pikir, rekor mereka terpecahkan lagi," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku melakukan itu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah jadi ayam panggang masakannya Nyonya Haruno," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat pasangan yang disana menoleh ke arah kami.

"Hahahahaha, iya ya… kau kan ayam!" ucap Sakura.

"Ih… kok Sakura dapet bunga sih? Kok aku enggak?" ucap Ino seraya mengejar Sai yang berlari ke arah kami. Dan mulailah adegan pukul-pukulan di antara mereka.

"Kan kamu udah punya bunga sebanyak itu. ngapain harus ngasih segala!"

"Tapi kan…."

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura yang memberi semangat pada Ino yang masih mengejar Sai.

"Gomen kalau akhir-akhir ini aku tidak memperhatikanmu," ucapku. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah kok. Sai memang membutuhkanmu. Aku cukup senang bisa melihatnya kembali seperti dulu. kau tahu, kalian berdua kalau diperhatikan selalu sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kalian selalu membuat ekspresi yang sama pada waktu yang sama. Bukan Cuma penampilannya saja. Jadi ketika Sai bisa seperti itu, maka Sasuke-kun juga bisa. Karena itu aku senang. Tak kusangka dia berhasil….."

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit dan menggeleng. Membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya. Dia menunduk.

"Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menunggu. Dalam waktu menunggu itu aku berusaha untuk mewujudkan apa yang dia inginkan. Namun dia sudah merasa tidak butuh apa-apa lagi. Karena sebentar lagi dia juga tidak membutuhkannya."

Sakura hanya menatap nanar ke arah mereka yang sedang bermain lempar bola salju.

"Aku percaya pasti ada yang dia inginkan. Kalian tidak jauh berbeda….."

"Meskipun aku memaksanya, dia tidak akan mengaku."

"Ya, sama sepertimu. Dia itu refleksi darimu. Meskipun sikapmu dan sikapnya memiliki beberapa perbedaan, namun intinya kalian adalah sama," ucap Sakura seraya memeluk lenganku. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku hanya mengelus kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku dibandingkan Sai? kau bilang kami memiliki persamaan."

"Kau cemburu? Tentu saja ada beberapa perbedaan itu yang sangat kusukai."

"Contohnya?"

"Silahkan cari sendiri. Kau yang paling mengerti dirimu."

"Kau ini!"

"Sasuke-kun cemburu?"

"Urusai!"

"Ye… Sasuke-kun marah…."

Entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini. antara perasaan marah dan malu. Malu karena kepergok oleh Sakura.

Eh?

Malu?

Hn, kurasa aku mulai menemukannya….

…

Dari tadi aku merasa risih ketika banyak para gadis yang cekikikan melihatku. Apanya yang lucu ya? Apa karena rambutku yang seperti pantat ayam?

Gara-gara Sakura yang berkata kalau aku ayam,jadilah aku berkaca di toilet laki-laki sambil berusaha memeriksa apa ada yang salah dengan dandananku. Urusai jika ada yang komentar kalau aku seperti cewek. Oh ya, dari tadi Sai bilang dia mau kesini. Tapi ini sudah begitu lama.

Aku mencoba untuk menyusuri toilet ini dan menemukannya duduk bersandar di ujung toilet. Matanya terpejam. Aku mencoba untuk berjongkok di depannya. Dia membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Padahal sudah jelas kalau dia sedang sakit.

Hey! Sai memang sudah sakit sejak dulu….

Aku menaruh tanganku di dahinya. Terasa begitu panas. Lalu tanganku beralih ke lehernya. Sangat panas…..

Kurasa aku tahu kenapa dia bersandar disini. panasnya begitu menyengat….

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Hm?"

Aku hanya hampir tertawa melihat wajahnya menunjukkan tanda tanya besar.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau merasa sakit? Kita bisa pulang daripada malam-malam bersalju begini keliling alun-alun," ucapku. Dia menggeleng.

"Meskipun beristirahat, itu tidak akan membuat perubahan. Semuanya tetaplah pada waktunya….."

Aku hanya bisa memeluknya. Biarlah jika ada yang bilang kami yaoi ataupun incest. Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan semua itu. yang jelas, aku hanya merasa dirinya yang begitu jauh dariku.

Namun, bukankah suatu hari nanti dia akan jauh dariku?

"Setidaknya, sisakan waktu untukku. sisakan waktu untuk diriku…. Aku belum begitu siap jika kau…."

"Gomen... gomen kalau aku ngelantur tadi…"

Dan akhirnya dia menangis….

Dan sekarang aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Sai memang susah untuk mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan. Kalaupun dia bisa, reaksi yang didapatkannya begitu berbeda dari yang lain. Karena itu dia menutup 'ekspresi'-nya agar dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang sering didapat oleh orang lain. Namun itulah yang membuatnya terasingkan.

"Hey! Kau ini! Menangis bak anak kecil. Kita itu sudah SMA! SMA! Kau jadi tidak lihat di alun-alun?"

"Hai."

Dan mulai saat ini aku tahu bagaimana caranya bertingkah di depannya. Aku menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu aku begini. Sai juga membutuhkan yang namanya 'rahasia'. Aku selalu berusaha untuk tahu apa yang dia rasakan tanpa memikirkan privasi-nya. Aku selalu bertanya padanya, seolah aku tahu masalahnya. Namun dia tidak pernah bertanya padaku.

Tanpa terasa kami telah sampai di alun-alun. Sai sudah pergi entah kemana. Aku hanya memainkan ponsel-ku di bangku panjang di pinggiran alun-alun. Lalu muncullah Sai yang entah darimana. Dia duduk di sampingku.

"Kau tahu, kita dikira pasangan yaoi. Dan tak kusangka banyak fujoshi disini," ucapnya. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Kenapa ketawa-ketawa?"

"Kalau kita pasangan yaoi, berarti aku seme dan kau uke-nya."

"Urusai."

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Hm!"

Kami berjalan agak jauh mengingat banyak fujoshi yang bertebaran disana-sini. Dan kenapa juga mereka terus melihati kami? Apa karena Sai yang bertingkah over-active di depanku?

Yang penting kami tidak merasa!

"Kau masih marah ya?" tanyaku pada Sai yang berjalan agak cepat di depanku. Aku Cuma takut kalau tiba-tiba dia tersandung batu atau apapun itu dan jatuh. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan bayang-bayang mengenai Sai yang patah tulang gara-gara terjatuh. Mengingat tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus itu.

"Tidak."

Aku berjalan lebih cepat dan menyamakan barisan kami. Aku berjalan di samping kanannya. Cocok dah! Dia uke aku seme.

Kok dari tadi kepikiran begitu ya?

Cewek masih banyak, kenapa aku harus memilih cowok?

"Sasuke….. a-"

Ceplok!

"Awas…"

Dan sekarang kakiku masuk kedalam kubangan air keruh yang kenapa harus nongol di depanku. Kenapa tidak di depan Sai saja?

"Kau telat."

"Salahnya melamun melulu. Lepas saja sepatumu. Nanti masuk angin baru tahu rasa."

"Sejak kapan kau menasehatiku?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sejak sekarang. Kau tidak mau?"

Aku hanya memperhatikannya yang sedang berpikir. Lalu dia tersenyum ke arahku. Lalu dia membungkuk dan melepas kedua sepatunya. Lalu dia merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil sebuah kresek hitam. Dia juga memberikan selembar untukku.

"Sekarang kau mau lepas kan?"

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Aku sadar sekarang. Sai begitu berani untuk mengakui dan melakukan sesuatu. Namun dia tidak berani meminta sepertiku. Benar-benar saling kurang dan lebih…

Kami berlari sampai rumah. Namun aku tetap menyamakan langkahku dengannya. Salju yang kami injak membuat kaki kami hampir mati rasa. Kami masuk dan langsung mendapati Kaa-san yang memegangi kedua pipi kami satu persatu. Wajahnya yang begitu indah menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kalian ini. ini musim salju dan kalian berjalan pulang dengan bertelanjang kaki. Benar-benar kalian ini…."

"Sepatu kami basah jadi daripada masuk angin…"

Kaa-san segera meraih bungkusan plastic yang dipegang oleh Sai dan memeriksa sepatunya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dengan cepat dia merebut bungkusan-ku dan melihat sepatuku yang basah.

"Sasuke…." Ucapnya seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Aku dan Sai hanya saling melempar senyum setelah bertatap muka. Lalu kami menatap Kaa-san dengan senyum khas masing-masing.

"hah…. Kalian ini…."

Malam berlalu dengan lambat. Namun bagiku terasa begtiu cepat. Entah kenapa kata-kata Sai yang waktu itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur. besok sudah natal dan….

'Aku merasa kalau aku hanya sanggup menahan ini semua hingga malam sebelum natal.'

Apa kau berniat untuk menepati janjimu itu?

.

.

.

Namun nyatanya, dia masih 'sehat' hingga natal ini. saat ini kami berjalan menuju ke gereja namun Sai tidak bisa. Entah karena apa. Namun aku hanya bisa mengiyakan saja. Ujung-ujungnya saat ini kami sedang bermain game di rumah.

Aku begitu tidka mengerti. Padahal salah satu dari keinginan Sai adalah dirinya yang ingin melihat Ino disana. Namun kenapa dia tidak berangkat?

Mungkin saja karena malam itu….

Flashback on

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan Sai yang sedang membaca ke arah ponselnya. Dan tumben sekali jampi-jampinya berhasil. Dia segera melakukan selebrasi. Aneh sekali….

Aku hanya berbaring di sampingnya ketika ponsel Sai yang baru saja menyala bergetar.

"Ino…."

Sai segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan di samping pintu. Katanya sih mencari sinyal. Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Dia menghela napas dan memejamkan mata. Kurasa Ino sedang mengomel-ngomel disana. Namun baru kali ini Ino yang seperti itu.

Dalam waktu lama Sai memejamkan matanya. Lalu dia membuka matanya.

"Baiklah… aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi kumo-"

Dan Sai menghela napas berat. Kurasa sambungan dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Ino. Sai berkali-kali menghubunginya. Namun yang ada hanyalah suara operator yang berkali-kali terdengar. Sai berbaring di sampingku lagi. Berkali-kali mengetik pesan singkat untuk Ino.

Entah sudah berapa pesan yang terkirim. Aku sendiri sampai tertidur…

Flashback off

Kurasa karena itu. Aku yakin sekali. Namun aku hanya bertanya jika dia berniat untuk berbagi. Itu sudah keputusanku.

Hari ini kami menghabiskan hari-hari dengan melakukan hal-hal yang sering kami lakukan ketika kecil. Entah kenapa aku merasa kembali seperti anak kecil lagi. Mungkin sekarang aku bertingkah bak anak kecil. Sai juga seperti itu.

Kami 'menghabiskan' dua film horror hari itu juga. Namun yang namanya sudah terbiasa mungkin kami hanya ber-'oh' atau 'ah, yang itu mati'. Bukan berteriak tidak jelas begitu. Masih ada satu film yang belum kami tonton. Yah, film yang bercerita tentang 'kuchisake onna'.

Sebenarnya itu adalah film lama. Justru itu film yang pertama kali ada di rumah ini. Itachi-nii yang membelinya. Dan karena kami sering ditakut-takuti olehnya dengan Kuchisake onna, jadilah kami tidak pernah menyentuh cover film itu.

Kami memutarnya dan kembali berkomentar.

Ternyata tidak semengerikan di ceritanya Itachi-nii =_=!

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ponsel-mu apa dual card?"

Aku kembali berbalik ke arahnya yang sekarang sedang berbaring miring ke arahku. Aku mengangguk. dia tersenyum lalu segera melepaskan kartu SIM yang berada di handphone-nya. Aku pun segera menonaktifkan ponsel-ku.

Dia memasukkan SIM-nya di bagian SIM 2. Aku hanya memperhatikannya yang begitu serius mengetik sesuatu. Berkali-kali dia tersenyum-senyum dan sendu sendiri. Namun bibirnya sering melengkung ke bawah. aku hanya menepuk bahunya.

"Kenapa dari tadi tunda melulu ya?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku.

"Mungkin pulsamu habis."

"Penghinaan. Pulsaku masih banyak kok."

Aku melihat jumlah pesan yang dia ketik. Tentu saja, mengirim banyak kata-kata hingga dua sms penuh dan beruntun. Tentu saja jadi tunda.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih. Tentu saja tunda. Pesanmu banyak begitu. Tunggulah, nanti bakalan terkirim kok."

"Sou ka…. Eh, enggak sampai besok kan?"

"Kurasa enggak kok."

"Oke…"

Namun tiba-tiba dia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya karena ternyata aku lupa men-charge handphone-ku selama seminggu ini. dan jadilah layarnya yang semula berwarna jadi menghitam alias mati.

"Yah… mati…."

"Tenanglah. Biar ku charge dulu. nanti kalau sudah penuh aku aktifkan lagi. Dan kau bisa memakainya lagi."

Dia hanya mengangguk. lalu kami berdua segera tertidur di balik selimut.

"Kau janji kan?"

"Hn."

"Yokatta."

….

Entah kenapa aku terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Aku akhirnya berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Berniat untuk membersihkan diri. Namun suhu yang begitu dingin membuatku kembali ke kamar dan tidur di samping Sai yang berbaring miring membelakangiku.

Selimutnya telah turun hingga ke pinggangnya. Namun satu hal yang membuatku merasa aneh. Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia sedang kedinginan. Aku menaikkan selimutnya dan dia tidak bergeming. Apa jangan-jangan…

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

"Sai! bangun! Ayolah, kau harus bangun!" ujarku seraya mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Namun matanya tetap terpejam.

"KUMOHON SAI! BANGUNLAH! HIKS…. KUMOHON…. "

Namun semuanya sia-sia…

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar terjadi. Tak kusangka aku akan merasakannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah kehilangan Itachi-nii. Aku hanya diam dan melihat dari dekat ketika peti itu diturunkan secara perlahan. Kaa-san dari tadi terus mengusap air matanya yang terus menerus keluar membasahi pipinya.

Aku hanya diam. Karena apa?

Karena aku sudah sering menangis. Sudah habis apa yang namanya perasaan 'sakit' itu. aku hanya mengira ini adalah mimpi. Bukan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Sai masih hidup kan?

Namun aku juga tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Sai sudah tidak disini lagi. Yang ada hanyalah aku. Cuma aku….

Satu persatu orang mulai pergi meninggalkan kawasan ini. aku hanya berdiri disana. Tanpa kusadari hanya ada aku dan Naruto serta Sakura. mereka menatapku sebentar dan bergegas menghampiriku. Sakura hanya menggeleng ketika aku bertanya mengenai Ino.

Aku hanya berjalan meninggalakan daerah ini. aku memang harus bangkit.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku dan menyadari kalau ponsel-ku berada disana. Di saku kiriku. Ponsel yang akan dipinjam oleh Sai jika baterainya full. Namun Sai terlanjur pergi. Aku mengaktifkannya.

Berkali-kali ponselku bergetar. Dan aku bisa melihat apa yang membuatnya bergetar.

Terkirim: Naruto

Terkirim: Sora

Terkirim: Shikamaru

Terkirim: Shino

Terkirim: Kiba

Terkirim: Chouji

Terkirim: Lee

Terkirim: Neji

Dan sebuah pengingat berbunyi…

Aku hanya melihat apa yang tertera di layar.

'Coba lihat salah satu draft-mu… dari Sai'

Aku berniat untuk membuka draft-ku namun sesuatu bergerak menghantam tubuhku. Aku terpental dan suara decitan mobil memasuki telingaku. Aku berniat untuk bangun namun seluruh tubuhku terasa remuk. Suara orang-orang mulai memasuki pendengaranku.

Aku juga bisa mendengar suara Naruto…..

Dan yang kutahu setelah itu hanyalah gelap…

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan aku berada disini. sebuah hutan hijau dengan banyak suara helicopter yang berbunyi di sekitarku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati banyak helicopter yang menurunkan tangga tali ke arah bawah.

Banyak orang yang berusaha untuk naik.

Namun aku memilih untuk tetap tinggal…..

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Bagaimana para reader? Apa masih bingung? Sebenarnya Kasumi punya after story-nya tapi pake Kasumi POV (author POV). Tapi kalau enggak ya enggak apa-apa.

Terimakasih yang udah review. Baik dari awal hingga yang akhir. Kasumi bener-bener seneng kalau ada komentar maupun saran dari para reader-sama. Hontouni arigatou na….

Makasih buat:

pindanglicious, potatostar, .1, ressapratiwi, bromery, tama-chan, mitsuka sakurai, AzuraCantlye, UchiHarunoKid,

Dan silent reader yang selalu membuat Kasumi semangat nulis tiap lihat traffic graph tiap minggu.

Ja ne…..


	11. extra chapter

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Understanding chapter 11 (extra chapter)

Berhubung pembicara di fanfic ini sudah enggak ada *lirik-lirik kuburan Sasusai-dibunuh* maka sekarang memakai author's POV.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut blonde sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil menatap langit-langit. Memikirkan mengenai sosok berkulit pucat yang sering tersenyum padanya. Memikirkan mengapa dirinya marah pada sosok itu.

'Kenapa aku harus marah?'

Begitulah isi pikirannya.

Dia melihat ke arah jam weker yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sudah pukul satu dini hari. Sudah berapa lama dirinya yang berbaring sambil memeluk bantal gara-gara marah pada Sai? Sudah berapa lama dirinya mematikan ponsel-nya dan sudah berapa banyak pesan singkat yang sudah dikirim oleh Sai untukknya?

Dia menyalakan ponsel-nya dan menemukan empat pesan singkat dari pengirim yang sama. Dia menghela napas, lalu menunggu lagi jika mungkin saja ada pesan singkat lain yang diterima oleh ponsel-nya itu.

Namun lima belas menit kemudian, tidak ada pesan singkat dari yang ditunggu. Ino menghela napas dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah kotak yang baru saja dia buang tutupnya. Di dalam kotak itu muncul sebuah benda yang sering dibawanya ketika pergi ke Gereja.

Bedanya hanyalah buka dirinya pemilik benda itu…

"Apa dia sudah tidur? Apa dia sakit lagi? Apa aku…. Keterlaluan…"

Dia kembali mengambil tutup kotak itu dan menutupnya lagi. Kenapa dia harus marah? Apakah ini adalah benar?

Dia membuka inbox di ponselnya. Empat pesan singkat…

Pikirannya melayang mengenai sosok yang sering tersenyum di depannya. Selalu memberinya nasehat dan Ino membalasnya dengan sikap merengut sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Namun ujung-ujungnya Sai akan mengajaknya ke sebuah kedai es krim dan mentraktirnya hingga puas.

"Apa dia sakit lagi? Kami-sama…. Tolong lindungi dia….."

Dia mulai membaca pesan yang diterimanya.

From :Snow prince

20.00 Pm

Kau marah? Aku minta maaf kalau hadiah itu membuatmu marah, Ino. Aku tahu kau marah karena diriku yang putus asa menghadapi semuanya. Namun aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Mungkin kedengarannya agak gila jika aku mengatakan kalau hidupku tinggal hari ini dan esok. Namun itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Ino.

Kumohon, tolong maafkan aku…..:(

From :Snow prince

20.10 PM

Yappari, kau benar-benar marah . Aku bisa mengerti itu. Gomen. Untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku benar-benar minta maaf, my precious Barbie girl. Mungkin kau sudah membuang benda itu sekarang.

From :Snow prince

20.15 Pm

Baiklah, kau tida membalas pesanku. Aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku. Oyasuminasai, semoga mimpi indah. My Barbie girl…..

"Tidak Sai, aku yang salah…" ucap Ino seraya memeluk ponselnya. Berharap kalau yang dia peluk itu adalah Sai yang kemudian memeluknya balik dan mengusap belakang kepalanya seraya menciumi ubun-ubunnya.

Namun, yang dia peluk bukan Sai kan?

Bukan dia…

Ino hanya kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Hingga matanya kembali tertutup.

.

.

.

Ino merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah jendela yang baru saja dibukanya. Hari ini matahri bersinar terang. Namun entah kenapa perasaannya begitu aneh. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa senang ketika kuantitas salju yang turun mulai berkurang…

Terasa ada yang kurang disini..

Dia segera berlari ke atas kasur dan mengambil handphone yang tergeletak disana. Dengan memijat sana sini akhirnya dia bisa menemukan sebuah pesan baru yang telat dikirim ataupun memang tunda.

'Ino, aku tahu kau selalu menyimpan nomor apapun yang kupakai meskipun nomor itu sudah tidak aktif lagi. Kali ini aku pakai nomor yang sudah lama tidak kupakai gara-gara HP-ku yang error….'

Ino hanya tersenyum dan kembali menekan tombol scroll ke bawah.

"Aku tahu nomormu yang ini. Ini adalah nomor pertamamu kan? Kenapa pakai yang ini? Apa kau kehabisan pulsa?" ucapnya. Dia kembali membaca alinea kedua dengan rasa penasaran. Namun dalam hatinya sendiri dia merasakan hal yang buruk.

'Hm…. Sebentar.. tadi ngomong masalah apa ya? Oh ya! Gomen kalau aku ngelantur kemana-mana. Kalau boleh tahu, kapan kau buka sms-ku yang ini? Yang kutahu nona Barbie masih marah padaku. Tapi, yokatta kalau kau tidak melempar HP-mu jauh-jauh hanya karena ada sms dari aku. Bisa-bisa kamu dimarahi sama Ibumu yang kelihatan galak itu…..'

"Darimana kamu tahu kalau aku tidak marah?" ucapnya.

'Mungkin kamu bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa tahu kalau kamu enggak banting HP-mu yang satu ini. Soalnya kamu masih tahan untuk menekan tombol scroll kebawah di HP-mu itu. Tapi kalau masalah dibanting habis dibaca, ya…. Fiuh! Gomen ne…'

Ino tersenyum ketika membaca bagian alinea ketiga ini. Otaknya membayangkan kenapa pesan ini sampainya lama banget sampai tunda lagi!

'Berhubung kamu masih mau membaca, aku ingin meluruskan masalah hadiah natal yang barusan kamu terima. Gomen ne aku membuatmu takut. Tapi, alkitab itu sendiri juga merupakan benda yang berharga bagiku. Aku hanya ingin kamu menyimpan benda yang kusayang itu. Karena aku tahu, hubungan kita tidak akan bisa sampai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi. Bukan maksudku untuk memutuskanmu. Tapi yang kutahu hubungan kita sebentar lagi akan terputus…'

Deg

"Sai…."

Entah kenapa pesan di bagian ini begitu menyakitkan baginya. Namun dia tidak sedikitpun merasa marah terhadap Sai. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Sai saat ini. Ino hanya bisa duduk di samping ranjangnya. Hingga sebuah dering nada panggil terdengar dari HP-nya.

"Moshi-moshi….. ada apa Sakura?" ucap Ino seraya membuka-buka hadiah dari Sai.

"Ino…. Sai…"

Deg

Perasaan déjà vu mengelilingi hatinya. Namun pikiran itu segera diusirnya jauh-jauh. Tapi dari nada Sakura di seberang sana mengindikasikan kalau apa yang dia rasakan memang benar adanya.

"Ada apa dengan Sai? Apa kau baru dari rumah Sasuke?"

Tok tok tok

Ino segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan yang terlihat adalah Sakura yang sedang menempelkan HP-nya di telinga kanannya. Wajah Sakura sudah tidak karuan. Ino hanya bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan. Perasaan ini….

"Sakura… kau dari mana saja? Apa dari rumah Sasuke? Apa si ayam itu bikin kamu sakit ati?" ucap Ino. Sakura menggeleng dan tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk Ino. Ino yang kaget bercampur khawatir segera menarik Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu dengan perlahan dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Sai….."

"Sai kenapa?!"

"Hiks!"

Pelukan Sakura makin erat. Membuat Ino semakin panic.

"Kumohon katakan padaku,Sakura! Kau jangan membuatku takut!" ucap Ino seraya menghentakkan kedua lengan Sakura yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Sai… sudah pergi…"

Ino merasa mati rasa. Jangan bilang kalau indera pendengarannya mulai berkurang kemampuannya…. Namun kalimat itu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Dia….. mau berobat kemana lagi?" ucap Ino seraya menatap manik hijau milik Sakura yang sudah berlinang air mata. Pergi bukan berarti mati kan?

"Tidak, dia sudah tidak disini lagi…."

Dan untuk kali ini, Ino tidak bisa menyangkal pikiran buruknya lagi…

"Sai-kun, kalau seandainya kita nanti jadi nikah, gimana perasaanmu?"

"Heh…. Baru jadian aja sudah mau nikah! Dasar anak muda libido-nya tinggi!"

Ino hanya bisa mem-poutkan bibirnya ketika pertanyaannya dijawab dengan setengah hati oleh Sai. Namun justru itu yang selalu dinantikannya.

"Memangnya Sai-kun itu kakek-kakek ya? Kan kamu juga anak muda…."

"Ngomong-omong soal nikah, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu nanya yang begituan? Umur dan masa depan kita masih panjang dan kenapa di tengah jalan ngomongin nikah? Apakah aku terlalu tampan bagimu? Hingga membuatmu berpikir tak ada cara lain untuk mengikatku kecuali dengan pernikahan?" ucap Sai dengan gaya yang cukup membuat Ino menyemburkan minuman bersoda yang baru saja ditelannya.

"Ge-er banget ya kamu ini! Dasar narsis!"

"Tapi kamu suka kan? Hayo…. Ngaku… mukanya merah begitu…"

"Ini memang merah karena make-up!"

"Yang bener?"

"UP to you!"

"Yah… Barbie-nya marah nih! Ya udah, biar kujawab. Meskipun kita belum tentu bisa sampai ke jenjang yang begituan, aku merasa senang juga sih. Punya cewek yang cantik dan bertubuh indah bak boneka Barbie memang impianku….."

"Kau mikir yang enggak-enggak ya?"

"Hm? Maksudnya?"

"Hentai!"

Buagh!

Sai hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya yang jika di anime mungkin sudah berasap akibat pukulan dari Ino. Untung saja tempat itu cukup sepi sehingga mereka tidak menjadi omongan orang-orang banyak yang bisa membuat harga diri anjlok seketika.

"Gomen na… Ino-chan…."

Ujung-ujungnya Ino hanya bisa berjalan dan membantunya berdiri dari posisi sujud-sujud minta ampun. Hingga akhirnya mereka berjalan berdua menuju ke rumah Ino.

"Sai-kun, lebih baik kalau kencan jangan di tempat sepi-sepi ya? Takut.." ucap Ino seraya merangkul lengan Sai. Sai sendiri yang belum lama ini menyatakan cintanya pada Ino mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda 'terbakar'. Namun sebisa mungkin dia tetap memasang wajah stoic.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, kemaren aku baca berita katanya dua orang sejoli yang diem di sepi-sepian tiba-tiba didatangi sama orang-orang bergaya preman., terus yang cowok malah lari melarikan diri dan yang cewek ditinggal. Terus akhirnya yang cewek diperkosa…. Hue… aku takut…." Ucap Ino seraya memasang wajah mewek.

"Ya ampun.. ya enggak lah! Mana mungkin aku mau ninggalin kamu disaat seperti itu."

"Kalau orangnya banyak, terus badannya kekar-kekar, terus ujung-ujungnya kamu nanti mati?"

"Aku memilih mati.."

Ino hanya bisa memasang wajah meremehkan ke arah Sai yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Katanya masa depan masih panjang….. berarti kamu lebih memilih hidup lebih lama buat ngewujudin masa depanmu itu dong!" ucap Ino seraya 'membanting' lengan Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Untuk itu urusan lain, kau tahu kenapa aku ingin mati lebih awal darimu?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Karena aku ingin memilikimu hingga akhir…."

.

.

.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum ketika percakapan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Dia hanya bisa memandang ke arah batu nisan yang berada di depannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu itu. Kau sudah memilikiku hingga akhir…" ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidka bilang-bilang kalau kau mau menyusul Sai kesana?"

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut di sampingnya. Yah, entah kenapa dia selalu merasa kalau Sai dan Sasuke selalu bersama dari awal hingga akhir. Dari lahir hingga sekarang, mereka selalu bersebelahan.

"Iya kalau kamu masuk surge bareng sama Sai! Lha kalau masuk neraka gimana?!" ucap Sakura seraya menggenggam erat buket bunga yang seharusnya dia taruh di atas kuburan Sasuke.

"Terus gimana kalau Sai yang ke neraka terus kamu kesasar ke surga! Atau mungkin, salah satu dari kalian malah jadi arwah penasaran lagi!" ucap Sakura dengan nada ketakutan. Ino akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, kita doakan agar mereka selalu bersama di surga. Sai-kun, Sasuke-san, selamat jalan…" ucap Ino seraya menaruh buket bunga di atas kuburan Sai. Lalu dia menarik lengan Sakura dan mengajakkanya berlari ke sekolah.

…..

"Puah…. SMA Konoha… I'm coming….."

Seorang remaja berambut kuning sedang berpose lebay sambil memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Di lengannya terdapat alokasi berwarna kuning yang menandakan kalau dia sudah kelas dua alias kelas sebelas. Teman di sebelahnya mundur secara perlahan ketika melihat kelakuan remaja berambut kuning ini.

"Aku merindukan kalian," gumamnya. Hingga sebuah telapak tangan menepuk bahunya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati teman sekelasnya sewaktu kelas sepuluh dulu. Mungkin saja mereka berdua bakalan berpisah karena penjurusan.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka,Naruto."

"Sora, kira-kira kita masuk ke jurusan apa ya?"

"Lho? Bukannya di rapor udah ada?"

"He? Beneran?"

Naruto segera menurunkan tas-nya dan mengambil rapornya yang baru saja ditandatangani oleh Minato tadi subuh. Terlihat cap jurusan yang membuatnya syok.

"Aku….. masuk sastra….."

.

.

.

Naruto hanya berdiam diri ketika kedua nama yang membuatnya kangen terpampang di depan pintu kelas jurusan sastra kelas sebelas. Namun nama itu sudah bertanda bold hitam dengan keterangan di sampingnya berupa meninggal. Naruto hanya bisa duduk kursi panjang di depan kelas sambil menunduk.

"Hey, Sai. Kau tahu? Keinginanmu terwujud sekarang. Kau bisa masuk ke kelas jurusan sastra. Dan seperti yang kau duga,kelas ini penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang kreatif dan memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Benar-benar sama sepertimu," gumamnya.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Chouji yang masih asyik dengan keripik kentangnya serta Shikamaru yang masih menguap. Bedanya Chouji mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Naruto sedangkan Shikamaru mengenakan seragam khusus panitia MOS.

Shikamaru melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan apa yang ditemukan oleh Naruto. Naruto sendiri mendekat dan memandang name-tag Shikamaru dengan penuh rasa kaget.

"He? Kau jadi wakilnya acara MOS tahun ini?! Yang bener nih?!" ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke name tag Shikamaru.

"Hoam… iya nih… seharusnya aku jadi ketua dua-nya…."

"Memang siapa yang turun pangkat terus nyerahin tugasnya ke kamu?" Tanya Sora yang tiba-tiba nongol dari kelas sebelas IPA 2.

"Dia tidak turun pangkat. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada disini….." ucap Shikamaru seraya memandang ke sebuah nama yang telah di bold.

"Maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto terduduk sambil merogoh ke saku celananya. Sebuah HP muncul dari sana. Dia membuka inbox yang sudah hampir kosong. Namun yang dia buka adalah pesan yang paling atas.

From: Sai

'Naruto, entah apakah kamu ingat nomor ini atau tidak. Yang jelas ini aku, Sai. Gomen kalau aku ganti-ganti nomor terus selama ini.'

"Baka! Kau selalu bilang kalau aku mau sms kamu pake nomor ini!" ucap Naruto seraya menekan tombol navigasi ke bawah. Membuat tiga temannya juga merogoh saku mereka dan membuka kunci Handphone mereka.

'Aku cuma ingin minta maaf. Soalnya aku sudah menyusahkanmu sejak kita SMP. Yang ini lah yang itu lah, bahkan sampai kelas sepuluh saja aku masih bikin kamu susah gara-gara insiden yang begituan. Tapi, kalau seandainya kita masih sekelas kamu tidak keberatan kan?'

"Kita itu udah sekelas lagi! Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja! Hey! Aku enggak pernah keberatan jika kita sekelas lagi. Sekalian bantu-bantu gitu kalau aku kesusahan ngerjain soal. Kau tahu! Gara-gara kamu sering membantuku dalam pelajaran sastra, aku jadi kecemplung ke kelas sastra nih! Woy! Tanggung jawab!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang hampir mewek. Chouji yang juga sedang membaca sms dari Sai malah sekarang ikut menangis. Shikamaru hanya memejamkan mata dan segera menutup sms dari Sai. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

'Tapi aku Cuma bisa bilang terimakasih buat segala support-mu,Naruto. Gomen kalau aku tidak bisa membalaskan semuanya. Tapi kamu mau kan memaafkan aku?'

"Memangnya apa salahmu padaku? Kalaupun ada, itu sudah kumaafkan apalagi kulupain jauh-jauh hari. Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah."

"Hey, aku mau ke ruang OSIS dulu! Mau ikutan briefing. Ja ne," ucap Shikamaru dengan dibalas anggukan dari tiga siswa yang lain.

"Lebih baik kita tidak usah terlalu sedih untuk mereka berdua. Mereka pasti juga tidak ingin kita sedih sampai begini…." Ucap Sora seraya menepuk bahu Chouji dan Naruto.

"Sai bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh tentang apapun. Bahkan aku tahu tentang penyakitnya setelah dia tidak ada. Aku tahu dia tidak ingin membuat kita khawatir," ucap Chouji.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau Sai dan Sasuke sudah pergi dari Naruto tadi malam," ucap Sora.

"Hey, Sora. Apa kau mau kesana sepulang sekolah?" ajak Naruto. Sora mengangguk.

"Aku juga mau Naruto. Bisa bareng kan?" ucap Chouji.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan tangisnya ketika di tengah hujan deras begini, seluruh anggota Rookie-nine masih berdiam di depan nisan kedua sahabatnya. Dia tidak habis pikir mengenai Shikamaru yang rela bolos jadi panitia,Shino yang bolos dari acara makan-makan buat perayaan majalah sekolah serta para cewek yang pernah sekelas dengannya waktu SMP juga ikut hadir dalam 'acara' ini.

Hatinya cukup prihatin melihat Sakura dan Ino yang hanya memandangi nama-nama orang yang mereka cintai.

"Tak kusangka sebelum Sai pergi, dia minta maaf pake cara yang beginian," ucap Kiba seraya mengelus kepala Akamaru yang sedang duduk sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Lalu Akamaru menjilat nisan Sai.

"Hey, jangan dijilat! Gomen ne, sudah mengotori rumahmu."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. Sai adalah satu-satunya anggota Rookie-nine (kecuali Kiba) yang berhasil 'menjinakkan' Akamaru. Yah, Akamaru sering sekali menjilati wajah Sai. Dan karena wajahnya yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke,maka Sasuke sukses mendapat jilatan dari Akamaru juga.

"Sai, kau tidak perlu minta maaf pada kami karena kami sudah memaafkan seluruh kesalahanmu di waktu dulu. Gomen kalau kami lupa mengenai apa yang kamu buat hingga kamu kirim-kirim sms ke kami di saat terakhirmu. Yang jelas, kami sudah memaafkanmu," ucap Lee dengan berlinang air mata. Membuat yang lain hanya menunduk.

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi kan? Hey, Sasuke! Tolong jaga Sai ya! Dan juga Sai! Kau juga harus jaga Sasuke. Dia sudah rela menyusul kamu kesana," ucap Kiba.

"Yang jelas, kalian harus saling menjaga satu sama lain. Disini kami juga akan menjaga nama Rookie-nine."

"Hn, kami akan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Sama seperti kalian berdua," ucap Neji mengakhiri seluruhnya. Membuat semuanya menangis sekeras-kerasnya di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur.

'Arigatou gozaimasu.'

.

.

.

.

The end

.

Author's note:

Gomen ne reader-sama, ceritanya kok kerasa aneh ya? Yah, beginilah after story-nya. Setelah hiatus akhirnya Kasumi bisa memenuhi request buat bikin after story-nya fanfic ini. Gomen ne kalau mash kurang….. T_T

Terakhir, seperti biasa dan tidak pernah ditinggalkan:

Review please….


End file.
